Rebellion
by heart496
Summary: Edward left Bella two months ago. Charlie sends her to a prep school in Seattle to help her. Not only does Bella learn that she will be going to school with the Cullen’s again, but she will be bunking with one as well.BxE.AU. TEMP HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Two Months

Summary: Edward left Bella two months ago. Charlie sends her to a prep school in Seattle to help her. Not only does Bella find out that she will be going to school with the Cullen's again, but she will be bunking with one as well. BxE. Rated M just in case.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. I know this chapter is short and doesn't have a lot going on right now but I promise that it will.**

Rebellion

Chapter 1: Two Months

BPOV

Two Months. Two months since he left me. I was sure that we would last forever. I still couldn't believe that he was gone. Yesterday, Charlie came into my room with a somber expression. I was sitting on my bed trying to focus on homework.

**Flashback**

_Trig was killing me. My grades had slipped considerably since Edward left and as I lay on my bed trying to figure out the problem, my mind went to Edward. His bronze hair, amber eyes, his cold, hard, lips pressed against mine…STOP! Homework, I need to do this homework._

_Knock. Knock. Knock. "Bella? Can I come in, please?" Charlie sounded sad. Of course, he always sounded that way now._

"_Sure dad," I said. I don't even sound like myself anymore. My voice is monotone now. I haven't cried over Edward. I have smiled at something funny. I haven't even gotten angry at Charlie's remarks about my grades. I am emotionless._

"_Bella." He began pacing around my room. I immediately knew that something was wrong. "Bella," he said again. "Your mom and I…well, we decided to-"_

"_I'M NOT GOING TO JACKSONVILLE!!" I stood and screamed at the top of my lungs. Charlie looked at me with shock written across his face._

"_Bella, you aren't going to Jacksonville," I sat back down and looked at him with confusion. " Your mom and I decided that you should get away from this place, from whatever is bothering you. We are sending you to Seattle. There is a really nice prep schoo-"_

"_What? Wait! Why? Why? Why would you send me away?" I was so confused. Why would they send me away from here. It seemed that no one wanted me anymore._

"_We think it's for the best. You need to pack your things and you will be leaving Monday, so that gives you two days to get ready." With that said, he turned and walked out of my room. I sat on my bed for minutes, hours…it could have been days, trying to figure out what just happened._

The last of my bags were packed. I didn't have much, Only one bag worth of clothes. The others held my books. I kept "_Wuthering Heights_" out so I could read it on the way to Seattle. Charlie came up the stairs and walked into my room. He grabbed my bags and looked at me with sad eyes, then turned and walked out of the room.

With a sigh, I looked around my room for one last time before walking down the stairs and out the front door to Charlie's waiting cruiser, to begin life anew in Seattle. Or at least try to.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. I plan to continue this story to the end and would love some constructive critism and support!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter and thanks for the reviews and adding me to your story alerts. I am still trying to figure out a schedule to post new chapters. I think it will depend on people's reviews and how quickly I can write the story. I will try to post a new chapter every other day but please don't hold me to it. I do promise to see the story through though! So, without further ado, here is the next chapter.**

Rebellion

Chapter 2: The Arrival

BPOV

The ride to Seattle was uneventful. I read my book the whole way, only stopping to occasionally look out the window or take a drink from my water bottle. Charlie didn't say a word the whole way. I wasn't mad at Charlie or Renee, but I was annoyed. I felt like they were dumping me on the side of the road instead of trying to help me fix my problems. I know they are trying to do the right thing but I can't help but feel abandoned.

As we pulled up to the school, I couldn't help the overwhelming feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt sick. The campus was gigantic. It could easily be mistaken for a university. The school crest was painted on the ground in front of a huge black gate and an archway that had the name Harrington Academy scrawled across it. This would be different.

I stepped out of the cruiser only to trip and fall. Typical me. Of course I would fall in front of….oh no! I fell in front of someone! As I stood up and dusted myself off I was greeted by a pair of familiar amber eyes. It can't be. I must have hit my head hard. I'm seeing things.

APOV

The school day was finally over and I was going to go into the city to do some shopping with Jasper before heading back to the girls' dorm. Edward has been so depressed and secluded. Going through the days like a zombie. He told me not to watch out for Bella, but I couldn't help taking a peak every now and then. I haven't looked out for her in a week after Edward realized that I was still watching out for her. He was livid. Saying over and over again that she was better off without us. I'm still not sure if he is trying to convince himself or everyone else.

"Hey Alice, I am going to stop by the dorm and see if Rosalie or Emmett want to come." Jasper said as we were walking towards the front gate. I told him I would wait by the entrance gates for him as he walked towards his dorm room.

As I was waiting, a familiar police cruiser pulled in front of the school. I immediately knew who it was. I just didn't know why she would be here. I was surprised, a very rare occurrence for me. Why didn't I see this coming?

Bella stepped out of the cruiser and immediately fell down. Same Bella. As I looked at her I realized that this was not the same Bella. She smelled the same, fell down as usual, but she was slightly thinner. Her hair wasn't well kept, and she had dark circles under her eyes, which told me she hadn't slept well in awhile. She almost looked dead. I was worried about her and couldn't help but take a few steps toward her as she stood up and brushed herself off. She looked up and stared directly into my eyes as hers widened. We stood there for a few seconds before Charlie interrupted.

"Alice Cullen? Is that you?" Charlie said. I was surprised that he sounded happy. Excited even. As Charlie said my name, Bella began to shake her head in disbelief. "Alice it is so good to see you! Isn't that nice Bella! You get to have a friend here!"

"Hi Charlie. How are you?" I asked, still watching Bella closely.

"Fine, Fine. Bella is going to be going here for the rest of the school year since…" Charlie seemed to drift off in thought and then became defensive. "Wait! If you're here…that means that _he_ is here too, doesn't it?"

"Yes, Edward is here," I replied. Charlie's face turned red and Bella closed her eyes. Just as I was about to speak, Jasper walked up and his eyes widened as he saw Bella and Charlie. An awkward silence fell upon us as we all tried to grasp what was happening.

"This is unbelievable," Charlie spat.

BPOV

"This is unbelievable," Charlie spat.

I jumped out of my trance as I tried to understand what was happening.

"Well, you can't just up and leave this place though. I paid good money to have you go here Bella." Charlie turned to me, with an apologetic smile. I couldn't believe this was happening.

Alice was about to speak when a woman, who looked to be in her fifties, walked up.

"Hello. Alice, Jasper. Do you have some place to be?" The woman asked.

"Of course, Ms. Davis. We were just going shopping." Jasper said as he and Alice gave me one last look and then walked off toward the parking lot. The woman then turned and looked at me and Charlie.

"Hello, you must be Charlie Swan." She said shaking his hand. "And this must be Isabella Swan, I presume."

"Yes, ma'am." I answered. She smiled and held her hand out for me to shake. I obliged and quickly pulled away.

"My name is Ms. Davis. I am the secretary to the Headmaster, Dr. Stevens. You will meet him soon enough. Well, we must get you settled in. You will be staying in the girls' dorm. Here is your key and you will find a school uniform on the bed in your room that you are assigned to. And I see that you already met your roommate, Alice Cullen."

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I left you with a bit of a cliff hanger. Sorry about that. Had to find a place to stop quickly and that seem appropriate. Please review and let me know what you thought about it. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read my story. I should have chapter 3 up in a day or two. If anyone has any questions, please feel free to ask! I am thinking about getting a beta. Not sure if I will but I am open to the idea!**


	3. Chapter 3: Rebel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: Well here is chapter 3. If you have any suggestions on how you want to see the story played out, please put your ideas out there. I would love some feedback and ideas! Anyways, this chapter has parts told from Edward's point of view. I have never wrote anything in his point of view so please bare with me!**

Rebellion

Chapter 3: Rebel 

EPOV

It has been two months since I have seen my love. My life. _Her._ It pains me to think about her, but I can't stop. Every time I close my eyes, I see her. I was forced to come to this purgatory. My family said it would help me forget _her._ Bella. My Bella. Every time I say her name, my heart feels as though it could beat again. I decided to come to this school. Try it out for a little while. Only for my family's sake. If I can't stand it any longer, I _will_ leave. Go somewhere and wallow in my sadness, my regret. I know she would never forgive me if I went back. I just pray that she finds someone to make her happy. Someone who will love her in the way that I couldn't.

"Edward?" Jasper's voice pulled me out of my sorrow. "Hey, man. Sorry to bother you."

"What do you want?" I didn't even try to hide the venom in my voice. They should know to leave me alone.

"Alice and I are going shopping. Want anything?" _Do you want to come with us?_ Jasper's tone told me that he already knew my answer.

_Alright well…If you want to go…I mean, It might be good for you to get out. You know? _"I'll see you later then." With that, he walked out of the room and I went back to thinking of my Bella.

BPOV

I walked into my new room and could instantly tell which side was Alice's. Her side was colorful and clothes were strewn on her bed and her open closet was packed with clothes that still had tags on them.

"Well, Bells. I have to go back home to get some rest for work tomorrow. I hope you just give this place a shot. It could help. Ignore your problems for awhile and just have fun. I love you. Call me to check up every now and then. Bye." Charlie gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and then turned and walked out the room.

I was now alone in this hell. I looked at my bed and noticed the clothes. A school uniform…I have to wear a skirt. Great. A set of gym clothes, and a set of pajamas lay beside my uniform. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 4:30. I picked up the clothes and opened the dresser drawer next to my bed and sat them in. I then opened my suitcase and began putting my clothes in as well. I noticed a small bookshelf at the end of my bed and opened my bags to put my books away. I laid down on my new bed and put my arm over my eyes. Just as I was about to go to sleep, I heard a loud, but familiar laugh. Emmett. I jumped out of bed and opened my door to see Emmett sneaking out of one of the girl's rooms. Obviously, Rosalie's room. Rosalie was two doors down and was now looking at me as if she had seen a ghost. Emmett stared at her for a minute before turning and looking at me.

"I thought I smelled you!" He laughed and ran up and gave me a hug. I was in shock. He must have sensed it because he put me down and cocked his head to the side. "Uh, Bella? Are you okay?"

I just turned around and walked back into my room. Shutting and locking the door behind me before falling on my bed and crying over the Cullen's for the first time since they left.

I woke up to a clinking sound at the door. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock. Eleven at night. I sat up just as someone was walking through the door.

"I hope I didn't wake you up?" Alice asked quietly before turning on the light.

"No, I just dozed off earlier. No problem." Just then Jasper walked into the room.

"I hope you don't mind, but Jasper stays here most nights. Emmett stays in Rosalie's room too. They aren't very vigilante here." She laughed. I just shrugged and laid back down on my bed, before rolling over and going back to sleep.

EPOV

Jasper was staying in Alice's room again. Emmett was staying in Rosalie's. I was staying in my room. Alone. I couldn't help but feel that something was going on as I thought about what happened an hour ago.

**Flashback**

_Jasper walked into the room holding shopping bags from some clothing store. He kept his head down and didn't look at me once. He was translating nursery rhymes to Russian. I knew he was keeping something from me, but I didn't question him. He was usually the first person to let something slip when everyone was trying to hide something from me. But it wasn't just him. Emmett came in earlier and was doing the exact same thing. Now that I think about it, so was Rosalie and Alice. Something was up and I was going to find out._

I lay in bed the whole night thinking about what could possibly cause them to keep me in the dark. When my clock read 5:32 in the morning, I stood up and grabbed a towel and my shampoo and walked out the door to the showers to start my day.

BPOV

I woke up and looked at the clock to see that it was 6:00 in the morning. I stood up and pulled open the second drawer in my dresser and pulled out a towel. I opened up one of my duffel bags and pulled out my bag of toiletries. As I looked around the room, I noticed that Alice was gone. I turned to leave but noticed out of the corner of my eye, a small note on my dresser with my name on it. I picked it up to read it. _Went hunting with Jasper. Be back soon. -A_. I crumpled the note and threw it away in the dustbin then turned and walked out of the room to take a shower.

It was still fairly dark out. I could tell it was going to be a very cloudy day, quite possibly even rain. As I was walking, I stumbled on the step coming down from the girls' dorm. Luckily, I caught myself before doing any damage. I began walking to the showers, looking down at my feet. I heard someone pass by me but didn't think anything of it, until they stopped in there tracks. I became panicked and was about to start walking faster, when I heard a velvety voice behind me.

"Bella?"

EPOV

I hurried through my shower, not wanting to chance being caught out in the sun. When I was done, I hurriedly got dressed and bolted out of the doors.

Walking faster than normal, I just wanted to be back in my room where no one could bother me. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings when I was suddenly hit with the most amazing scent. _Her _scent. I stopped dead in my tracks, and turned quickly to see Bella walking toward the girls' showers. Her heart was racing, which made me wonder if she knew I was there. But then I realized that she was scared that I was someone bad.

I called out her name and she immediately stopped where she was and dropped the bag she was carrying. She held her head down, looking at the bag but making no attempt to pick it up. I couldn't move. If my dead heart could beat again, it would have. Seeing her broke down every barrier that kept me away from my Bella for two long months. Quickly, Bella picked up her bag and ran towards the showers, not glancing back at me once.

I could do nothing but stand where I was. I couldn't move. For the first time in two months, I felt as though my life had a purpose. This must have been what my family was keeping from me yesterday. They knew Bella was back, that my Bella was back again. I would not let her go again. I would get her back.

**A/N: So they meet again! Haha. It took me forever to figure out how I wanted them to run into each other. I hope you like the way I chose for them to meet up. Please review and let me know what you thought about this chapter! I am thinking about putting some lemony goodness in the next chapter. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Daydreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: So, I wasn't sure about the way I had Edward and Bella run into each other. I hope you liked the way it played out. Now I am having an internal debate on rather I should involve Jacob Black. Should I or shouldn't I? Let me know how you feel about it! Anyways, here is chapter 4. Time for some Edward and Bella interaction. Oh, there is a mild lemon in this chapter so beware!  
**

Rebellion

Chapter 4: Daydreams

**BPOV**

I had to have imagined that. There is no way in hell that he would want to talk to me. I knew he was here, but why would he talk to me. He doesn't love me anymore. Right? Ugh, this school is doing more harm than good.

I walked into the girls' showers and looked to make sure that no one was in the room. I quickly undressed and stepped into a stall. I turned the knob on the wall and let the warm water rush down my body. My tense muscles slowly relaxing to the feel of the water. As I was about to start washing my body, I heard a voice call my name.

"Bella," It was Alice. I knew she was here because she saw what happened between me and Edward. "Listen, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Your still like a sister to me, you know?" This confused me. Why would she care about me. Edward made the decision to leave but she still followed. I was about to tell her to go away when she spoke up.

"I'm not going to leave. I really think we should talk. I want to be your friend, Bella. Please just hear me out. Look, I know that what my brother did was really shitty, okay? He shouldn't have left you. I mean, Bella, you look horrible. No offense. He should've known that you wouldn't take this easily. He thought you could just easily forget about us. Obviously, he was wrong. Just please forgive me for following him. If I would have known how much it would have torn you apart…I would have stayed behind Bella. You didn't deserve the shit he put you through." I couldn't help but feel bad for Alice. I loved her like a sister, but that still didn't stop the stabbing pain I felt in my back that had been there since she left.

"You left, Alice. You listened to him and left me alone." I mumbled. Human ears may not have heard, but Alice did.

"I know, Bella. I am really sorry. Please forgive me. Not just me, but everyone. Please?"

I knew that the Cullen's were very close. They would go anywhere at anytime for each other. But asking me to forgive everyone was hard. I felt bad for Alice, I did, but I couldn't forgive Edward for ripping a hole in my heart.

I was finished with my shower by now. I turned off the water and reached for the towel I had hung on the hook. I wrapped the towel around my body. Stepping out of the shower, I looked Alice in the eyes. "I forgive you and I forgive them. But I can't see Edward right now, Alice. Please understand that."

"I understand Bella, I do. Thank you so much. I will be a great roommate! Oh my god, we will have so much fun, Bella!" Alice starting going on about parties off campus and the mall that had every type of shop imaginable.

"Alice. Alice! ALICE!" She stopped talking and looked at me with a sour face. "I understand your enthusiasm but please, calm down." She laughed and gave me a hug before telling me she was going back to our room. She walked out of the showers and I was alone again. I quickly dressed and gathered my things before stepping outside into the light mist that had begun to fall outside. I walked quickly to get to my dorm and when I was inside I froze. Alice and Jasper were on her bed talking, Rosalie and Emmett were sitting at a desk. Edward was sitting on my bed looking out the window. Everyone, except Edward, turned to look at me.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled. Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head. "Damn, baby I was just trying to cheer her up. She looks sad." This time Alice kicked him on his leg. "What the hell?" He asked.

I walked to my bed and sat my things down quietly before sitting on the edge of my bed. Jasper, sensing my apprehension sent calming waves my way. I smiled sheepishly at him, and he smiled back. Obviously he was still trying to keep his distance from me after what happened on my birthday.

Edward turned and looked at Alice with anger in his eyes. She obviously thought about something to make him upset. I was willing to bet that it was about me. As much as I didn't want to, I couldn't stop staring at him. He beautiful bronze hair was even messier than usual and slightly damp. His eyes were like coal. He was thirsty. Every other Cullen's eyes were golden. As I sat on my bed staring at him, he turned and looked me in the eyes. I wanted to turn away, I wanted to walk out of this room and never see him again. But I couldn't. I couldn't turn away, his eyes were too beautiful, even though they were black. I couldn't walk away, for in my heart I knew that I did want to see him again. I did want to touch his face, and hold his hand. I wanted Edward Cullen.

**EPOV**

It was 6:45 in the morning as I lay on my bed. I was thinking about Bella. She didn't even acknowledge my presence when I said her name. She just walked off like I wasn't even there. I couldn't blame her. I obviously hurt her and she would never want me back. What I did was unforgivable. I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the thoughts of Alice.

_Edward, if you can hear me. I need you to come to my dorm now! I need to talk to you. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper are already there. Come on!_

I had no idea what Alice needed me for but I obliged anyway. I stood up and walked out of my room and into the hallway. I could tell that it was about to start raining. A light mist was already falling on the ground outside. I grabbed my jacket off the coat rack and went outside.

I walked to backside of the girls' dorm and crawled through the open window by Alice's bed. My family were all sitting on her bed looking at me.

_Hey man, I guess you saw Bella huh?_ Emmett asked me mentally. I nodded my head once. _Wow, so what are you going to do about it?_ I shrugged and walked over to the bed on the other side of the room. Bella's scent was all over the bed and I realized that Bella was Alice's roommate. I took a deep breath, inhaling her scent. The burn in my throat was expected. I hadn't drank blood in two weeks. I only drink when absolutely necessary now since I never leave my room unless I have to.

"Okay, I talked to Bella a few minutes ago and she said that she forgave all of us." _She also said she didn't want to see you right now, Edward._

"Yes! I got my little sister back!" Emmett boomed. Jasper had a small smile playing on his lips and Alice was very excited but in her thoughts, she was worried about my reaction to the news that Bella didn't want to see me. Rosalie was the only who looked displeased with the news of Bella's forgiveness.

_I don't understand why she has to come back and ruin our lives again. We were already uprooted once because of her. _I shot Rosalie a look of pure evil and she just shrugged it off.

I smelt her scent before she opened the door to the room. I knew she was standing behind me. I could hear her breathing quicken. My family all looked at her and I saw her through their thoughts. She was staring at me. Emmett called out her name and proceeded to point out that she looked sad. Which she did. She walked over to her bed and sat her bag down and then sat on the edge of the bed.

_She is very nervous right now. I am going to calm her down._ Jasper sent her some calming waves and her heartbeat and breathing steadied.

_Edward, quit screwing around and talk to her, idiot._ Alice yelled at me mentally. I shot her an angry look.

I couldn't take it anymore. I turned and looked Bella straight in the eyes. Her heartbeat quickened and to my surprise, she didn't look away. She just stared back, wide eyed.

"Hello, Bella," I said to her. She took a deep breath before replying.

"Hi." She replied quietly, still staring into my eyes. I noticed that we had both leaned in closer to one another, and it seemed that she did to because her face turned scarlet red and she sat straight up, moving away from me.

"Well, it is about time we head over to the main building for classes. Bella, what is your first class?" Alice asked Bella. She turned her eyes away from mine and looked at Alice.

"I don't know yet. I'm supposed to go to the headmaster's office before first period." Bella seemed nervous at the realization that she was, once again, the new girl.

"Don't worry Bella. I will walk you to his office. He is actually really nice. The secretary is a bitch though! Well anyways, we should get going. Come on everyone!" And with that we all stood and walked out of the room to start today's classes.

**BPOV**

As we walked to the main building, I couldn't help but steal a few glances at Edward. To my surprise, he was staring at me. I felt the blush creep up my cheeks as I quickly looked away, but not before seeing the side of his mouth twitch upwards.

We all went our separate ways after Alice led me to the front office. I walked into the office and was greeted by Ms. Davis, the secretary.

"Isabella Swan, please come with me." She led me behind the desk she was sitting at and opened a door that led to Dr. Stevens' office.

"Ah, Isabella Swan. Pleasure to meet you. Please, please have a seat." The headmaster looked to be middle age. He had grey hair and a beard that reminded me of a lumberjack. He was quite tall and seemed intimidating at first glance. "I do hope you are enjoying yourself, Miss Swan?"

"I am, thank you." I couldn't help but feel calm around this man. He kindly explained the guidelines and school policies before handing me my schedule of classes. He handed me a school manual and asked me to read it over after my classes were through. When a bell sounded alerting me that first period classes had begun, he stood up and walked me to my first class.

My first class was Chemistry. A class that I could somewhat enjoy. As I walked into the room and the headmaster explained my presence, I noticed that only one seat was empty. Sitting next to the empty seat was Alice Cullen. I walked over to the seat and sat down. I turned and smiled at her and she returned the gesture. At least Chemistry would be okay.

My next class was Art History and I had that class with Alice and Edward. Edward sat at the back of the class and Alice two seats in front of me. The class period passed without incident.

The rest of my classes were much the same. I would have a Cullen or two in my class and I would smile at them and then take my seat, remaining quiet the whole period. When the bell rang to signal for lunch period, I walked out into the hall way and saw Alice and Jasper waiting for me.

"Your sitting with us today." She said flatly. I followed her to the dining hall and noticed all the other Cullen's were sitting at a corner table. We walked over and Alice and Jasper sat down, leaving the only empty seat next to Edward. I sat down and he pushed his tray to me. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"Eat." He told me. I took a bite of the slice of turkey sitting in front of me and was shocked at how delicious it tasted. "This food is way different than public school food." Edward explained. This was the last thing he said to me, as I remained silent all of lunch period.

The rest of the day was uneventful. I tripped a few times kicked someone in the back of the leg instead of the soccer ball in P.E. and that was it.

I walked back to my dorm and laid down on my bed. I closed my eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.

_I was back in my room in Forks, sitting on my bed. Edward walked into my room and towards me. He immediately laid on top of me and began kissing me passionately. I ran my fingers down his spine and back up, intertwining my fingers in his hair. I pulled him closer to me, wanting all of his body on me._

"_I love you, Bella." He whispered in between kisses. He began kissing down my neck. Suckling he sensitive skin, I let out a soft moan. His hands began to search my body. Down my hips to my knees and back up again. I could feel his erection pushing against my warm center._

"_I want you, Edward. Please." I begged him. He began unbuttoning my blouse, kissing the exposed skin as he revealed more of my body. He pulled my shirt off swiftly, exposing my breast for him to see._

"_Your so beautiful." He began kissing my jaw, going lower and lower until he was in between my breast. He took my right breast in his mouth and began sucking on the sensitive nipple. His other hand rubbing my tender nub on my left breast. I cried out in pleasure as he grinded himself against me._

"_I need you now, Edward." He lifted his head, kissing me on my lips softly. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor. He then unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down, along with my panties and threw them down to the growing pile of clothes. I was now fully exposed to him. He looked at me and licked his lips before kissing me passionately._

_Our tongues were fighting for dominance. He was winning, I was letting him win. I moaned in his mouth as he began rubbing my breasts with his hands. Kissing lower and lower. He licked both my hard nipples before kissing my stomach. He then moved lower and kissed my thigh and suckled on the soft skin._

_I needed Edward badly. I could feel my wetness in between and my arousal was becoming painful. He unbuttoned his jeans and removed them swiftly._

_Edward was always beautiful, but in all his naked glory, nothing could compare. He opened my legs and crawled back up to me, kissing every inch of my body on the way up. He kissed my mouth, suckling on my lower lip. I could feel his erection at my entrance. I wrapped my legs around his waist and began pulling him inside me. I moaned loudly into his ear._

"_Bella. Bella! Bella?!" Someone yelled, but it wasn't Edward. I began to shake violently._

"Bella, wake the hell up!" I opened my eyes to see Alice shaking me. I stared at her, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. I just had an amazing sex dream about Edward.

**A/N: Whew. That was my longest chapter yet. I really hope you enjoyed that lemon. It was my first time writing one and I was freaking out, hoping I did a good job. Please let me know what you guys think and if you have any pointers, please let me know. I now have a poll up on my page for you to vote if Jacob Black should be in the storyline! I am leaving it up to you so please vote!! Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I wasn't very happy with the way I wrote this chapter first so I rewrote it twice! I hope you are all ready for some real Bella and Edward interaction now! Anyways, I hope you like it!**

_**Previously:**_

"Bella, wake the hell up!" I opened my eyes to see Alice shaking me. I stared at her, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. I just had an amazing sex dream about Edward.

Rebellion

Chapter 5: Confrontations

**BPOV**

I was laying on my bed in shock. Alice was looking at me with a knowing smirk on her face.

"So Bella…" Alice smiled widely at me. I knew what was coming and it was the last thing I wanted to talk about. "What were you dreaming about?"

I narrowed my eyes and tried to look like I was mad and not embarrassed but the blush creeping up my face gave me away.

"It was nothing, Alice." I said coldly.

"It sure didn't sound like nothing!" Alice laughed. "Edward, mmm, Edward!" If I thought my face was red before, it had to be on fire now. "You know, I am pretty sure the whole floor heard you!"

"Shut up, Alice," I said, before rolling over and turning my back to her face.

"Oh, come on, Bella. I was just playing around. You weren't _that _loud." Like that made it any better. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about my dream, Alice? Seriously?" That was the last thing I wanted to do. Ever.

"Not necessarily the dream. I mean, do you want to talk about Edward?"

I groaned and rolled back over, looking her square in the eyes. "No." I stated.

"I think it would help if you did. I'll keep it from him if you want me to?"

"I want you to!"

I told Alice everything, starting at the day Edward left. How it made me feel empty and dead when he told me he didn't love me anymore. How I felt like my parents gave up on me and just dropped me off at this school so they wouldn't have to deal with me anymore. I told her how I felt when I heard Edward's voice while walking to the showers and thought it was a dream. I told her how, after all he did, I was still irrevocably in love with him.

"Bella…" Alice started. For once, Alice seemed at a loss for words. We sat on my bed for a few minutes in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable. Quite the opposite, in fact. Suddenly, Alice enveloped me into a bear hug and didn't let go until I was gasping for air.

"Bella, I am so sorry that this happened to you. I know you already said that you forgave us, but I still feel like we owe you something."

"I don't want anything, Alice." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Still the same Bella." She laughed. Just then there was a knock on the door. Alice jumped up to see who it was.

Rosalie was standing in the doorway looking at me with a blank expression on her face. She walked over to Alice's bed and sat down, still staring at me.

"Bella, I heard what you were telling Alice, about how it felt when we left. You have to understand that what we did was for our own good. Maybe even yours. It isn't right that you are part of our world-"

"Rosalie." Alice stared at Rosalie with coldness in her eyes.

"She should know, Alice." Rosalie stood and walked towards the door. "I don't think she should be apart of our family." And with that Rosalie opened the door and walked out.

I sat on my bed with a shocked expression. I felt like someone had slapped me across the face. I always knew that Rosalie was never one to hold her tongue, but it still hurt none the less.

Alice walked over to my bed and put her hand on my back.

"Bella don't cry, please." I hadn't even realized I was crying until she pointed it out.

"Why doesn't she like me, Alice?" I had never done anything to make her hate me.

"Bella, she would give up anything to be human again. She doesn't want to see you become like her. She's jealous that you get to be human and you just want to throw it away to be with a vampire." I was shocked. Rosalie was jealous of me. It didn't make sense.

"I'm not throwing anything away. I made my choice."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. It was comforting. I didn't want to talk about this anymore with Alice. I knew who I needed to talk to now.

Just then, there was another knock on the door. Alice jumped up again and opened the door. This time revealing the last person that I thought it would be.

**EPOV**

I was laying on my bed staring at the ceiling trying to block out Emmett's thoughts. Rosalie would be coming over soon and they would be sneaking off somewhere quiet to have some alone time. I shuddered at the thought.

Just then, Rosalie burst through the door.

_About time._ Emmett's said mentally. I rolled my eyes and was about to get up to go sit outside when Rosalie's thoughts caught my interest. She was remembering hearing Alice and Bella talking quietly in their room. Bella saying that she was still in love with me. My heart felt like it could beat again, but that feeling went away when I 'saw' what Rosalie had said to Bella.

I was outraged. I stood and walked towards Rosalie. Emmett, sensing my anger, immediately stood in between us.

"Back off, man." Emmett threatened.

I turned and burst out of the boys' dorms and walked towards the girls' dorms, not sure what I was going to do but I knew that I had to see Bella. She was still in love with me, after all I did to her, she still cared about me.

I walked into the girls' dorm and to Alice and Bella's room. I knocked quietly on their door and waited until Alice opened it.

_Edward, please take it easy on her._ Alice 'said' to me before excusing herself.

I turned and looked at Bella.

**BPOV**

I sat there, staring at Edward, not sure what to say or do. Alice spoke up before I could find my voice.

"I'm going to go find Jasper." And with that, Alice walked out of the room, leaving me and Edward all alone.

I opened my mouth to talk, but nothing came out. I felt as though I was choking.

"Breathe, Bella." Edward said quietly. I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding.

Edward walked over to my bed and sat down beside me. So close that we were almost touching. I could feel the electricity between us and sucked in a quick breath before looking him in the eyes.

"I think it's time we talked." Edward whispered just loud enough for me to hear. I still couldn't speak so I just nodded my head slowly.

"First off, I want to apologize for everything that you went through. You didn't deserve it at all. I know now that I made the biggest mistake of my life by leaving you." I looked at Edward and only saw the truth. Edward was telling me the truth. Did this mean that he wanted to get back together? Did he still love me? "Bella, I saw in Rosalie's thoughts, what she said to you. Please know that the whole family loves you. Rosalie will just have to deal with you, Bella."

"Edward, what are you trying to say?" I held my breath while waiting for his answer. Did he just want to be friends? Could we be friends? I knew the answer. No. I would always love him and it would cause me physical pain to see him but not be able to hold and touch him.

"Bella, I shouldn't have left you that day. I should have stayed with you. I lied when I said that I didn't love you. You must understand that I was worried for your safety. I left for your own good." Edward took a deep breath and slowly reached over and took my hand in his.

"I'm still in love with you Bella Swan."

**A/N: Little bit of a cliffhanger. I didn't know where else to end it without making this a huge chapter. I just hope you like this chapter. I just couldn't get this chapter to play out in my head correctly so I did the best I could. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Lion, The Lamb, and Alice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: So now it is time for Bella and Edward to try and work out their differences. And apparently everyone that voted on my poll were obviously Jacob Black haters. Haha. So Jacob will not be a major part of this story, he might have a minor role though and yes, he would be a wolf. Anyways, here is chapter 6!! =)**

_**Previously:**_

"Bella, I shouldn't have left you that day. I should have stayed with you. I lied when I said that I didn't love you. You must understand that I was worried for your safety. I left for your own good." Edward took a deep breath and slowly reached over and took my hand in his.

"I'm still in love with you Bella Swan."

Rebellion

Chapter 6: The Lion, The Lamb, and Alice

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Edward was still in love with me? How?

I sat on my bed, frozen in place. I felt dizzy, like the air had been squeezed from my lungs.

"Breathe, Bella." Edward whispered.

I gasped for air and slowly shook my head, trying to register what he just said.

"What…What did you just say?" I could barely hear myself whisper to him.

"I said that I love you Isabella Marie Swan. I always have and I always will." He squeezed my hand gently. Making me aware that he was still holding my hand.

I finally regained a small amount of composure then turned and looked into his eyes. We sat there, staring at each other for an immeasurable amount of time before I finally found the nerve to speak up.

"I love you too," I said quietly. He began to smile but I put up my hand to let him know that I wasn't finished speaking. "I do love you, Edward…but, you hurt me. You really hurt me and I can't just take you back like everything is fine. I can't." My heart was telling me to jump on him and kiss every part of his body, but my mind knew that Edward had to know…no…had to feel the pain I felt for those two months after he left.

"Bella, please just listen." He begged. I could hear the pain in his voice.

"I can't take you back. I want to, but I can't and I won't." I was standing firm with my decision.

"How can I show you that I love you? How can I prove to you that I will never leave you again?" His voice was full of anguish and I wanted nothing more than to pull him into my arms and stroke his hair.

I shrugged, "I don't know. All I know is that right now, I can't be with you. I'm not saying that I never want to be with you. I'm just saying not now." I lowered my head. I didn't want to look into his pained eyes anymore.

I felt his hand gently pull my face up to look in his eyes but I closed mine to avoid his gaze.

"Look at me, Bella." I squeezed my eyes tightly shut. "Please, Bella, look at me." I could hear the pain and sorrow in his voice and suddenly wanted nothing more than to look into his eyes and tell him everything would be okay.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw him staring at me intently.

"I will wait for you, Isabella. Always." I didn't know what to say to that. With those words, my insides melted. I wanted to jump in his lap and cry my heart out to him but I knew that I couldn't. I just gave him a weak smile instead. He stood up and pulled me with him, taking me into his arms. For the first time in two months, I felt safe. I knew that with time, everything between Edward and I would be okay.

**APOV**

After Bella and Edward had their talk, I took Bella out to go shopping to help calm her mind. It was around seven at night and we didn't have a lot of time to shop, which was really unfortunate. Since everyone had to be back on the school premises by nine and in their dorms by ten, we had around an hour and a half to get some major shopping done. This shopping trip was about Bella and I wanted to know how she was feeling after her talk with Edward.

"So Bella, why didn't you get back together with Edward?" I asked. I knew how she felt about him and her decision to not go back to Edward confused me.

"Alice, I don't really want to talk about Edward right now, okay?" I could tell she was sad so I dragged her into Hollister to try on cute outfits.

"Uh, Alice I didn't bring any money with me." Typical Bella. She always has to put everyone else before her. I had no intentions of letting her pay a dime tonight.

"That's okay! I am going to buy everything for you!" Of course, I knew she would disagree so I quickly added, "And don't think about arguing with me Bella Swan! I will do it anyways." She groaned loudly. I just laughed and pulled her to the nearest clothing rack.

**BPOV**

Alice spent the next hour and a half making me try on clothing after clothing. I felt like a life-size barbie doll. By the time she was done torturing me, she had bought me twelve tops, seven skirts, and three pairs of jeans that either revealed to much for my liking or were just not my style. I had finally had enough when she started shoving underwear in my face and yelling at me about how cute they would look on me. People kept casting curious glances our way, making me blush all the way to the check-out counter.

"That will be $325.43." The cashier told Alice. I just stood there, with my mouth hanging wide, not sure what I should say. I was going to have to shove some money into Alice's face to pay her back because there was no way that I would let her pay this much on me.

"Don't even think about it Bella," She whispered to me when we were leaving the store. Of course she would 'see' that I was going to sneak money into her desk drawer. "I know how you hate people buying things for you, but it is the least I can do to make up for leaving." Now she was playing the guilt card. I don't know how to reply to that. I didn't want to hurt her feelings or anything.

On the ride back to the school, Alice when on and on about how cute my clothes would look on me and how she just had to do my hair for class tomorrow. I internally groaned and smiled at the same time. I was happy to have Alice back in my life, but that pixie sure knew how to hit a nerve sometimes.

When we got back to our room, I put all my new clothes in my closet and drawers. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and told Alice I was going to go take a shower.

My shower went by quickly and without any intrusions, except for an annoying fly that wouldn't seem to leave me alone. I quickly got dressed and walked back to my room to find it empty. As I walked farther into the room, I noticed a piece of paper on the desk that had my name on it.

_Bella,_

_Come over to the boys dorm quickly and go to room 12. That is Edward and Emmett's room. We are all hanging out there for the night. Be quick and don't get caught!_

_-Alice_

Ugh, I have to sneak to the boys dorms'? This wouldn't be fun at all. I walked out of my dorm and into the cold night, trying to be as quiet and sneaky as possible.

Somehow, I did a good job at sneaking around and walked to the boys dorms'. I opened the front door to the building and quietly went inside with my back to the building.

I turned to walk to room 12 and bumped into a wall. I felt myself falling backwards and closed my eyes to brace myself for the impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw that Edward had caught me just inches before I hit the ground.

"Uh, I was just about to come check on you." He said quietly. He sat me back on my feet and backed away from me, running his hands through his beautiful hair.

"Oh, well, uh, thanks for coming to check on me." We walked towards his room and kept a safe distance from each other. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and saw that he was watching me to. I turned my head quickly to hide the blush I could feel creeping up my face.

We walked into the room and I immediately saw Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice having a conversation on Emmett's bed. Jasper was on the computer looking at, what looked to be old war relics.

It was now nine-thirty and I was beginning to feel really tired. I tried to stifle a yawn but failed.

"Here, Bella. You can have my bed for the night." Edward looked at me and then his bed. My face immediately turned red as I realized that I would be spending the night in Edward's room.

**A/N: So it seems that a Cullen sleepover is in the works ;). The next chapter will be mostly of Edward's and Alice's POV since Bella will be sleeping (maybe). Anyways, hope you liked this chapter. I am trying to fight off writer's block so I may not be at my best right now. Thanks to the everyone for reading my story! Please review and tell me what you think! =)**


	7. Chapter 7: Sleepover

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: Hmm, this should be an interesting night for Bella and Edward. Enjoy! ;)**

_**Previously:**_

"Here, Bella. You can have my bed for the night." Edward looked at me and then his bed. My face immediately turned red as I realized that I would be spending the night in Edward's room.

Rebellion

Chapter 7: Sleepover

**BPOV**

I must have looked like a crazy person. I was just standing by Edward with my mouth open staring at his bed. I was pretty sure I was drooling as well. I looked up at Edward and just as I was about to protest, Alice spoke up.

"I packed you an overnight bag, Bella," Alice handed me a backpack that was packed with clothes. "There are some pajama's in there. The boys will step outside while you get dressed." With that said, she pushed Jasper and Edward out of the room and turned and looked at a smirking Emmett.

"Make me." Emmett said while crossing his arms, just asking for a smack to the back of the head. As if she could read my mind, Rosalie turned and smacked him in the back of the head and told him to get out.

After Emmett had left the room, I opened the bag that Alice gave me and pulled out a pair of blue pajama pants and a grey tank top. I quickly undressed, picked up the outfit and put it on. Alice then called out to the boys to come back into the room.

I was sitting on Edward's bed when they came back inside. Edward over to his bed and sat down beside me.

"Well, we all have classes tomorrow so Bella should get some rest. We will be quiet for you Bella." Edward stood up and pulled the covers back on his bed, then without asking, picked me up and put me under the covers.

The second my head hit the pillow, I became lifeless. Even though I knew that Edward was watching me, I quickly succumb to sleep.

**EPOV**

After tucking Bella into bed, I couldn't help but watch her fall asleep. Watching her sleep reminded me of our time back in Forks and how happy we used to be. I felt a sharp pain in my chest as I thought about what happened just two months ago. I could never forgive myself.

Everyone in the room was completely silent for awhile so as not to wake Bella up. After Bella had been asleep for ten minutes, Alice broke the silence by bringing up a topic that I didn't want to discuss with her right now.

"So, Edward I was thinking that tomorrow after school, you and Bella should go on a date. I have it all planned out for you, all you have to do is ask her!" Alice seemed so excited about this non-existent date that I instantly became suspicious. I quickly looked into Alice's mind to see what she was up to, only to be disappointed when she was singing annoying songs over and over again. I instantly knew she was hiding something.

"Alice! Tell me what's going on!" I asked angrily. I hated when she would shut me out of her mind, especially when she was up to something.

_I'm not telling you anything until you agree to go on that date._ "I don't think so." She smirked. I growled a little too loudly and felt Bella shift in the bed. I instantly turned to check on her and saw that she was still asleep. I let out a sigh of relief and turned back to Alice.

**APOV**

I had to get Edward to go on this date with Bella. I had a vision earlier today while we were out shopping and saw that Edward was going to kiss Bella while he took her to an ice cream parlor. Unfortunately, I didn't see her reaction but she just _had_ to return the kiss. I knew that she still loved Edward with all her heart and that this kiss would bring them back together.

After we got back from the shopping trip, I made a plan with everyone that we would be staying in Edward's dorm room for the night. My main reason for this was so Edward and Bella could get closer together. I hoped I wasn't being to obvious, but they weren't doing anything so I thought I would give them a push. I packed some new pajama's in a backpack for Bella while she was in the shower and left her a note telling her where I was.

Now Bella was asleep in Edward's bed and I was trying to keep Edward from knowing what would happen on this date. I was singing songs that I knew he hated over and over again to get him to stay out. His mind reading can come in handy at the best of times and become really annoying at the worst of times.

"I'm sorry I annoy you, Alice." Edward said with a smirk. I knew he was pissed off about me shutting him out but he was going to have to deal with it. "Why do you want me to go on a date so badly." He spat at me.

"I just do. I think it would be good for you two. It doesn't have to be romantic or anything. Just go. Damn, it sounds like you don't want to spend time with her or something." Edward stiffened at the last part of my sentence and glared at me.

"I want nothing more than to spend time with her. I just don't want to rush her, that's all." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Just ask her if she would like to get some ice cream. She'll say yes. I promise you that." I smiled at him. _She will. I've seen you and her at an ice cream parlor._ He narrowed his eyes at me. He knew I was keeping something from him.

"Of course I know. I can read your damn mind. Tell me what your hiding!" His voice was gradually getting louder and louder.

_Shut the hell up, Edward. Do you want to wake the whole city? Damn._ "You'll find out what it is if you ask her out for ice cream." I said. I was starting to get annoyed with him.

"Just fucking ask her out, Eddie boy." Emmett said, sounding irritated. Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head and told him to watch his language.

"Fine, Alice. I will take her out for ice cream tomorrow." Edward finally said. I had to hold back a squeal of excitement.

"Oh my god, Edward. Thank you so much for doing this. You won't regret it, I promise. Just take her to that little ice cream shop that isn't too far from here right after classes are finished. Ask her at lunch tomorrow if she wants to go with you.

The rest of the night went on without incident except for the occasional sleep talking from Bella. It wasn't like the last time she was sleep talking when she was obviously having a sex dream about Edward. Edward looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

_Shit, please don't tell Bella you know that! _Edward nodded his head but couldn't hide the smirk on his face. Bella would kill me if she found out that Edward knew about her dream!

I couldn't help but noticed the quick glances Edward kept shooting at Bella. He loved her so much and I couldn't wait till they were together again. Edward looked at me and gave me a small smile.

**BPOV**

I was having a wonderful dream about all of the Cullen's. I was back with Edward and we were happy. I was at his house back in Forks and we were all sitting around the living room talking. If only it were real.

"Bella, it's time to get ready for class." I heard a beautiful voice whisper in my ear. I fluttered my eyes open and saw Edward standing over me, smiling my favorite crooked smile. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I'm up, I'm up." I said groggily. I sat up and looked around the room, suddenly remember where I was. I noticed that Edward and I were the only ones in the room. I felt the blush creep up my face.

Shoot, I suddenly I realized that I didn't have my uniform with me.

Almost as if he could read my mind, Edward said, "Alice, went to your room and got your uniform for you. It's on the foot of Emmett's bed. I will leave the room so you can get dressed. I will wait by the door for you.

"Thanks," I said quietly. He nodded his head then turned and walked out the door.

I quickly got dressed in my uniform and walked out of the room to find Edward leaning against the wall in front of his door. As soon as he saw me he smiled and I couldn't help but return the gesture.

Edward walked me to my chemistry class and then went to his own class. When the class was over I walked out of the room to find him waiting by the door. He smiled and we walked to our art history class.

This routine carried on until lunch. He told me to go sit down and he would get my food. I sat down at the table with the rest of the Cullen's and saw that Alice was smiling at me. I don't know why, but that smile worried me. Something was up.

Edward walked back to the table with a tray full of food and sat down beside me.

"Thank you," I said politely.

"Your welcome, Bella. Now eat." He said sternly. Edward always worried about my health back in Forks and I guess that still hasn't changed. I picked up a French fry and nibbled on it. I noticed that Edward was still staring at me.

"What?" I asked him after we had sat at the table staring at each other for who knows how long. He took a deep breath before answering me.

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to do something after school. I could take you out to get ice cream or something."

"Like a date?" I asked. I wasn't ready for a date.

"It doesn't have to be. It could just be a friendly outing, if you want." His voice sounded hopeful and I didn't want to make him dissapointed so I nodded my head.

"Sure. Ice cream sounds nice." He smiled widely at me.

After lunch period was over, Edward walked me to and from the rest of my classes. After all my classes were over, Edward walked with me to my room and waited outside while I changed into some decent clothes. We then walked to Edward's room and I waited outside his room while he changed.

We walked out of the school premises and to his Volvo. Seeing his car brought back so many memories, that I couldn't help but smile.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked me.

"Just having flashbacks of being in your car." I turned and smiled at him. He chuckled and opened the passenger side door for me and helped me slide into the seat.

On our way to the ice cream shop, I couldn't help but wonder about his motives for taking me out. Was this just a friendly gesture? Was he trying to get back with me? What if he asked me to be his girlfriend while we were there? Would I say yes? So many questions were running through my mind and I didn't have a single answer for any of them.

**A/N: So, we all know what Edward is going to do at the ice cream shop, but how will Bella react to it? I should have the next chapter up in the next day or so!**

**Thanks to everyone who has stuck with the story so far! Please review and let me know what you think! =)**


	8. Chapter 8: Date Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! This chapter had me going crazy for awhile. I would decide to take the story one way and then completely change my mind. I think I drove my sister insane by asking her to read and re-read this chapter because of all the changes I kept making. Anyways, I really hope you like the final result! **

Rebellion

Chapter 8: Date Night

**BPOV**

We arrived at the ice cream shop shortly after leaving the school grounds. I couldn't stop the butterflies from fluttering in my stomach when Edward opened the passenger door and offered his hand to help me out of the car. More embarrassing was the fact that he could hear my increased heart rate as I touched his hand. I looked down at my feet to hide the blush that crept up my face, but I still caught the smirk on his face.

Edward held the door open to the shop for me. I thanked him quietly and walked over to the counter, where a young girl who looked to be about my age waited for me to place my order. I also noticed how she was undressing Edward with her eyes. I felt a twinge of jealousy as I watched her look at Edward. It reminded me of the way I felt when Edward to me to Bella Italia so many months ago. I was happy and worried that I would still feel this way. I cleared my throat before giving the girl my order.

"I just want a chocolate sundae." I said, sounding unintentionally rude. I watched the girl fix my sundae while still glancing up at Edward every few seconds. She came back over and slid the sundae to me without taking her eyes off of Edward.

"And for you?" She asked, trying to make her voice sound seductive but failing miserably.

"Nothing for me, thanks." Edward put his hand on the middle of my back, leading me to an empty table across the room. I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine at the feel of Edward's touch. Interpreting the chill wrongly, he removed his hand.

When we arrived at the table, Edward pulled out a chair for me and let me sit down before sitting in the chair directly across from me.

"Whoever said chivalry is dead was horribly wrong." I joked with him. He laughed.

"Well, I do come from a different time, you know."

"Of course. How could I forget." I smiled at him. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes and I decided to break the silence.

"So, this is really nice of you to take me out." I didn't know what else to say other than a simple compliment.

"It's no problem, Bella. I like taking you out." He smiled at me and I could feel my heart rate speeding up. "I really missed that sound," I looked at him confused. "Your heartbeat. I really missed hearing it. I really missed you." I couldn't help the wide smile that spread across my face.

"I really missed you too," I said quietly before taking a small bite of my sundae.

Edward reached out and put his hand over mine. I could feel the electricity flowing between us and that feeling never got old. I felt as if my heart was going to pound right out of my chest. Edward looked me in the eyes and smirked. He knew what he was doing to me and he was thoroughly enjoying it.

**EPOV**

Seeing Bella blush and hearing her heart rate speed up when I touched her made me feel as though my heart could beat again.

I was surprised when she didn't pull her hand away from mine when I touched hers. I could feel the static between us and was surprised that I still felt it when I touched her. She must have felt it too since her heart began pounding in her chest. I couldn't help but smirk at her.

She narrowed her eyes at me and then smiled.

"Some things never change, do they?" She asked. Before I could answer, she spoke up again. "I mean, I didn't think you would still have this kind of effect on me, but you do. Every time I look at you I get butterflies. Every time you touch me I feel that electric shock."

She grabbed my hand and put it over her heart. Now I could not only hear her heart beat, I could feel it too. It was amazing.

"This is what you do to me, Edward Cullen." We stared into each others eyes for the longest time before she pulled my hand away from her chest and finally broke contact with me. She sighed and looked out of the window.

"Are you ready to go? We could walk around the park that's around the corner or something." I asked her.

"That sounds really nice." We stood up and turned to walk out of the door. But Bella, being clumsy, tripped on the leg of one of the chairs and I immediately wrapped my arms around her waist to catch her.

I helped her back on her feet and we just stared at each other for a minute before, without thinking, I leaned down to kiss her.

**BPOV**

Being me, I had to trip and fall to the floor as Edward and I were leaving the ice cream shop. Luckily, Edward caught me before I could do a face plant onto the floor.

When I was back on my feet, Edward and I stared at each other before I noticed something in his eyes. _Want _or _need_. Maybe even both.

Before I could process my thoughts, Edward's cold lips crushed onto mine. At first, I froze. I had no idea what I should do. But I soon found myself kissing him back. It felt as if he had never left, that he was still my Edward. But something inside of me told me that this was wrong. Just as I was about to softly push him away, he pulled away from me.

Edward stepped back and ran his fingers through his hair with a guilty look on his face.

"I'm sorry about that Bella. I don't know what came over me." He apologized. I wasn't sure what I should say. I liked the kiss. I really liked it, but I couldn't shake the feeling that it was wrong.

"It's okay, Edward. I mean, I kissed you back." I said quietly.

Edward shrugged before grabbing my hand and walking out of the shop.

What started out as an innocent gathering, had quickly turned into an awkward, and very confusing night for me. I had absolutely no idea what I was going to say to Edward and I was pretty sure that Alice saw that kiss in a vision and that I would be getting interrogated when I got back to my room.

Edward opened the passenger side door to his Volvo for me and then got into the driver's side of the car but he didn't start it. Instead, he turned towards me.

"Would you still like to go on that walk in the park or would you like to go back to the dorms?" He asked. Honestly, I didn't know what I wanted to do. It couldn't hurt to go for a walk in the park and I really didn't want to deal with Alice.

"I guess we could go to the park?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Okay, we'll go to the park."

Edward started his car and pulled out of the parking lot before heading to the park. Going on a walk in the park with Edward would be the perfect time to discuss our relationship and finally figure out what it going on between the two of us since it is beginning to drive me insane.

**A/N: I am really sorry this is somewhat of a short chapter. Writer's block is kicking my ass right now and I just can't seem to figure out what I want this story to do. But seriously, if you have any ideas on how you would like the story to play out, please leave some ideas in your reviews because I could use some fresh ideas! Thanks for reading and please review! =)**


	9. Chapter 9: A Walk In The Park

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. This chapter is going to change Bella and Edward's relationship completely. I hope you like the path I chose to take with their relationship! Now, onward! =)**

Rebellion

Chapter 9: A Walk In The Park

**BPOV**

As we pulled into a parking spot outside of the park, my mind was on overdrive. Edward had kissed me and I didn't have a clue about what I should say or do about it.

I both love and hated that kiss.

I loved it because it still meant something to me. The hole in my heart that had become a part of me was finally filled when he kissed me.

I hated it because it _did_ make me feel all those things and it _did _make me want him and I didn't know if I wanted to be with him yet.

I was trying to decipher my own thoughts when Edward spoke up, breaking me out of my trance.

"Are you ready to go walking?" He asked.

_No._ "Yes, I am. Let's go," I wasn't ready. I wanted to spend all my time with him, yet I wanted to stay away. My feelings were confusing me and I didn't like it.

My heart was telling me to just let my guard down and kiss him again even though he would probably decide to leave again, even when he said he wouldn't.

My mind was telling me to take things slow, don't rush things with him. He's Edward, he will wait for you. But, did I want him to wait for me. _Yes._

I knew right then what I was going to do. I loved Edward and I wanted to be with him forever, but I _couldn't_ be with him right now. Just thinking about that tore my heart into shreds.

Edward cleared his throat and suddenly I realized that we were still sitting in his car. This was going to be a long night…

**EPOV**

When I kissed Bella, so many things went through my mind. I was shocked when she actually kissed me back but I ended the kiss when I noticed her beginning to become uneasy. I asked her if she still wanted to go to the park or if she just wanted to go back to the school grounds and I was happy that she chose to go on the walk with me.

I really hoped that we would finally get somewhere in our relationship. I wanted to be with Bella and I was sure that she wanted to be with me.

Now we were sitting in the parking lot in front of the entrance of the park and I suddenly became nervous. Something was telling me that Bella wanted to talk about that kiss and I didn't think it was good. If only I could read her mind…

I turned to her and asked her if she was ready for the walk and she apprehensively said she was, but she didn't move from her seat. She just stared off into the distance.

I watched her for a few minutes before clearing my throat to get her attention. When had things become so different between us?

Two months ago, the silence between us was enjoyable, not awkward. We could stare at each other and know what the other was thinking without reading their mind. It was romantic. It was two months ago, when we were still together and happy.

When Bella turned to look at me she had a look of nervousness and sadness.

I immediately knew what was coming. Bella didn't want to be with me. I immediately felt panicked.

As much as I didn't want to go on this walk, I knew that this had to happen sooner or later.

**BPOV**

Edward walked over to the passenger side of the door and helped me out of the car. I couldn't help the nervousness that was creeping through me.

I loved Edward Cullen. _Always._ I just needed some space. I couldn't just welcome him back with open arms and act as if he hadn't ripped my heart and soul out those few months ago.

We walked to the entrance of the park and I noticed that he was keeping a safe distance from me. I looked up at him and noticed something familiar in his eyes. It was the same dead expression he had when he told me that he was leaving. He must know what I was going to tell him.

I wrapped my arms around my waist and took a deep breath before speaking. "Edward-"

I didn't know how to begin or even what to say to him. I knew what I had to say was going to hurt him but I had to say it.

"I don't want you to think I was leading you on when I kissed you. I really wanted to but I just can't do _this _right now. I know we had this conversation but it was when I was convinced that you didn't love me anymore. Now I know that you still have feelings for me and I _know_ that I still have feelings for you but I can't act on them right now."

I didn't want to hurt him. I couldn't ignore my love for him, but I also couldn't ignore my hesitations toward being with him.

The more I was around him, the harder it became for me to ignore my feelings towards him. I just couldn't give myself over to these feelings. I had no choice but to rebel against myself.

"Bella, I understand where your coming from. I don't think you were leading me on. It's hard to ignore these feelings but I will wait for you. I already told you I would. I was the one that initiated the kiss, and for that I am sorry."

"Edward, please don't apologize for the kiss. I don't regret the kiss but I just can't give into these feelings right now. I'm afraid of getting hurt and I don't want to feel the pain that I had to feel for the two months after you left. Edward you don't have to wait for me. I'm not worth the effort and trouble."

I would never understand how Edward could love me. I always felt small and incomparable to him.

"You are. You are always worth the wait. _Always_. I'm not going anywhere, Bella. I told you this in the dorms the other day."

I felt overwhelmed. He really was going to wait for me. I could feel my resolve crumbling and had to figure out a way to get out quickly. I couldn't think straight anymore, so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm sorry, Edward. Can you please just take me back to the school?" I couldn't stay here with him anymore. I had to get away before I did something I could regret later. Edward was taking me to my breaking point and I didn't know how much longer I could hold out.

"Yes, I will take you back." He said quietly. I could hear the disappointment in his voice even though he was trying to hide it. He didn't want this conversation to end but knew that it had to.

The ride to Harrington Academy was very awkward for me. I wanted to say something to him but I couldn't. I kept stealing glances at Edward and wondering how he was feeling since I was sure that I had hurt him and he was just hiding it.

Edward and I walked onto the school grounds and I just gave him a weak smile when he walked me to the girls' dorms entrance. He told me goodbye and turned and walked towards his dorm.

The moment I opened the door to my room, I was yanked in by my arm and practically thrown on my bed. Before I could register what had happened, Alice spoke up.

"What the hell, Bella?" Alice asked angrily. I knew this was coming. She probably 'saw' the kiss and then 'saw' me tell Edward that I couldn't be with him.

"Alice-"

"No, I am not done talking! Bella, I thought you loved him? You still do, I know you do. Why didn't you take him back. I don't understand you sometimes. My brother is probably broken hearted right now!"

I instantly felt guilty. I bowed my head and stared at my hands in my lap.

"Oh, Bella. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be such a bitch. I just want you to be happy. I know you want to be with him. Please just tell me why you didn't get back with him."

Even though she probably knew most of what had happened tonight. I recapped everything for her. I explained to her that even though I am madly in love with him, I just couldn't go back to him so quickly because I feared getting hurt again even though I knew that he would never intentionally hurt me like he had when he left ever again.

After I was through explaining, Alice gave me a hug and handed me a bag from the cafeteria.

"I got you some food so you could have dinner in here. I hope you don't mind." She said.

"No, Alice. I don't mind. Thanks."

I quickly ate the hamburger and fries and chugged the soda that Alice had got for me so I could hurry up and go to sleep. Even though it was still fairly early, I wanted nothing more than to crawl in bed and fall into unconsciousness and forget everything that had happened today.

**A/N: I hope that this chapter helped you understand Bella's reservations towards getting back with Edward and I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I just wasn't sure about it. I couldn't help but feel that Edward and Bella kept repeating themselves during there walk in the park. Again, writer's block sucks! Please review and let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10: Skipping School Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.

A/N: Shopping trip!! The city of Everett where they go for their shopping trip is a real city. I have never been but I did do my research so I could make it as realistic as possible. Enjoy! =)

**Rebellion**

**Chapter 10: Skipping School Pt. 1**

**BPOV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring in my ear. I rolled over and hammered my fist onto the top of it, causing pain to shoot through my hand.

"Damn, Bella. What did the alarm clock ever do to you?" Alice laughed.

I looked over at Alice and gave her a look of pure evil. She just laughed some more. I wasn't in the mood for her laughs or her voice. I wasn't even in the mood for my voice.

"Anyways, Bella, I was thinking that me and you should skip school and go shopping instead."

"Define me and you." I knew better. I'm sure me and you meant me, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and _him._

"All of us should go shopping. We would have to go out of town of course, since truancy officers prowl around the city looking for skippers."

"I don't want to go anywhere." I stated matter-of-factly. I should have known better than to argue with Alice. She always gets her way…no matter what.

"Nice try. We're leaving in thirty minutes. Get a shower and I will pick an outfit out for you to wear and you _will_ wear it." With that said, Alice walked out of the room with a smug expression.

I decided not to fight her. I got out of bed and made my way to the showers, where I had one of the quickest showers of my life. I wasn't in the mood to linger around anymore.

I walked back to my room to find a pink halter top and a pair of blue jeans, that looked a little too tight, sitting on my bed. I quickly picked up the clothes and put them on. I'm not going to fight Alice on what I should wear. I'm not in the mood.

I walked out into the common area of the dorms and saw Alice and Rosalie talking quietly in the corner. I walked over to them and they immediately became quiet. Something was going on, but then again, when was something not going on when Alice was around.

"Hey Bella. You ready to go? I thought we could go to Everett and hang out there. They have a mall and everything and since it has been raining practically non stop, we should be fine as far as sunlight goes. It is also far enough away to avoid any problems with getting caught skipping." Of course, we would have to go to a mall. Alice has to go shopping for clothes and of course I would have to be her personal Barbie doll for the day and I would just have to sit back and take it since there is no point in arguing with Alice.

"Yeah, Everett is fine. I've never been but it could be fun." I said sarcastically. My tone of voice didn't get past Alice because her face instantly became serious.

"Bella, just come on and have fun. Just because Edward is going to be with us all day doesn't mean you have to talk to him. Okay?"

"Fine, and please don't force me into anything I don't want to do or so help me I will run away."

Alice just smirked and said, "I'd like to see you try."

**APOV**

I couldn't help but smirk when Bella said she would run away from me if I made her do anything she didn't want to. I knew she was in a bad mood and I also knew that Edward was too, but after today I knew that everything would be fine between them and I was going to make sure they were together again by the end of the day.

I told Bella it was time to leave and we all walked out of the building and to the front gate where Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were waiting for us.

My plan was set and by the end of the day, Bella and Edward would be together again.

**BPOV**

Alice, Rosalie and I walked to the front gates of the school grounds and I instantly tensed up when I saw Edward leaning against the brick wall by the gates. I knew that he would be coming along but I couldn't help the nervousness that crept through my body.

He looked up at me slowly and I gave him a weak smile before looking down at my feet.

"Let's go guys. Jasper and I will go with Rosalie and Emmett in his jeep, and Bella will go with Edward in his Volvo." Alice told everyone.

She planned this out perfectly. I looked at her with a glare to find that she was looking with a stupid smirk on her face. I will get that evil pixie back. I could burn her clothes or throw her shoes in the river.

"Do it Bella and I will make sure it's the last thing you do." Alice's smirk instantly became a glare, but I stood my ground and glared right back. "Now, let's go."

We all went to our designated cars and I opened the passenger door before Edward could help me. I quickly got in and crossed my arms over my stomach and looked out the window so I could avoid Edward's gaze.

I heard him sigh and turn the ignition and we were on our way to Everett.

It normally takes 30 minutes to get from Seattle to Everett but since Edward was driving, it only took 15 minutes to see the 'Welcome to Everett' sign. Edward quickly found the mall Alice was talking about and found a spot to park in.

The second the car was still, Edward and I both jumped out of the car very quickly. I knew he was trying to get to my side of the car to open my door for me but that just feels to intimate to me and we are _not _dating and I don't want to act like we are.

While walking to the entrance, I noticed Alice and Rosalie waiting by the entrance and quickly walked up to them.

"Where's Emmett and Jasper?" I asked them.

"They went to the damn arcade." Alice obviously wanted to drag them along to the clothing stores. "But anyways, let's get going. We could spend an hour looking at clothes and then get you some lunch."

"That's sound good to me." My voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Of course it does." Alice glared at me. "Oh, Edward. Tell the guys to meet us at the food court in an hour or they won't get to go back to the arcade."

"Will do." Edward said before walking into the building.

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me into the mall.

"I can walk on my own, you know." I said angrily.

"I know, I know. I just don't want you running away. I know you were thinking about it."

She had me there. I had been planning an escape route the entire ride here. She let go of my hand anyway and walked toward Victoria's Secret. I quickly stopped and started shaking my head.

"Uh, no. Alice, I am not going in there. Why would I need anything from there." They sold lingerie that I don't need and skimpy underwear that I would _never _wear.

"Oh, come on Bella. It never hurts to just look at them." I sighed and walked into the store with them.

Rosalie immediately went to look at lingerie and Alice pulled me over to look at underwear.

"Oh, this is so cute Bella. You should wear this!" Alice picked up a bra that had red hearts on it. She looked around for a second and soon found the matching thong to go with it. "I'm getting you this." She said.

"Uh, no your not." Leave it to Alice to put me in even more of a bad mood.

"Yes, I am and you will let me."

"Fine." I grabbed them out of her hands and held on to them while she looked around. I drifted over to the back of the store where they had lingerie and began looking at a barely there nightgown when I heard a booming voice.

"Damn Bella, who are you going to be getting dressed up for?" I turned and saw Emmett, Jasper, and Edward looking at me with amused looks on their faces. I instantly turned red and noticed they were looking at my hands, it was then that I realized I was still holding the bra and thong Alice was going to get for me. I quickly put them behind my back and walked over to Alice, handing her the underwear.

"Come on Bella. Let's go get manicures." Alice glared at the guys and walked over to the cashier, paid for the items and we left the store.

We walked for awhile and found a nail salon. We walked in and told the woman at the counter what we wanted and she led us to three separate tables.

I told the woman at the table that I just wanted my nails filed and painted red. Alice got her nails painted black, and Rosalie got her nails painted pink.

After our nails were done we walked to the back of the store and sat down to get pedicures.

"So Bella, do you want to talk about Edward?" Alice asked me. I should have known Edward would come up in a conversation.

"Not really Alice. I just want to relax right now." I spat at her. I couldn't help that I was in a bad mood. I wanted nothing more than to avoid Edward yet I get dragged down to the mall where I have to spend all day around him.

"Bella, I think that if you talk about it, you could move on from your problems faster." I was shocked to hear Rosalie's voice. Why would Rosalie care what I have to say. She must have noticed my shocked expression because she spoke again.

"I know it seems like I don't care, but I am tired of Edward being depressed and I am tired of having to hear you bitch and moan. Just talk about it and then get back with Edward already." Rosalie always said what was on her mind but I still couldn't believe that she was actually trying to get me back with Edward.

"I don't want to be with him right now, Rosalie."

"Bullshit, Bella. I know you want to be with him right now. Your just scared that he is going to hurt you. I understand, I would be the same way too, but I know he isn't going to hurt you again. He was an asshole for leaving you the way he did." Rosalie turned and picked up a magazine, looking through it as though she wasn't even interested in this conversation, which was probably true.

"You know, Bella. She has a point. I think you want nothing more than to be with him but your afraid. The only way you are going to get past that fear is if you just trust him and go for it. Easier said than done, I know, but Edward has learned from his mistakes. I really think you should give him a chance." I was actually started to see their point.

What they said was true. I really wanted to be with Edward, but that fear of feeling my heart being ripped out was too much. I couldn't believe I was saying this, but my fear of pain overpowered my love for Edward. I always thought that nothing could compare to my love for Edward, but when he left he took my heart, my soul, and my trust. That hole in my heart had healed when I saw him outside those few days ago.

When he told me he still loved me, I regained the will to live and be happy. But my trust in him was still gone and I didn't know how I would ever get it back by just sitting around and waiting for something to come.

Rosalie and Alice were right, I just had to let the chips fall where they may and give him the chance to prove to me that I can trust him.

For the rest of our pedicures, we were silent. When we were done, we walked out of the store to find the guys.

"Now let's go watch a movie." Alice said. "I heard there is this really good horror movie out right now. I know how horror movies can be for you, Bella, and I also know that you may need someone to hold you for the scary parts." Alice winked at me and I couldn't help but smile.

**A/N: Sorry this had to be cut into two parts. It would have been a monster chapter if I didn't do it. Anyways, I hoped you like this chapter and don't forget to review, please!**


	11. Chapter 11: Skipping School Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: Here is part 2 of Ch. 10. I hope you enjoy it! =)**

Rebellion

Chapter 11: Skipping School Pt. 2

**BPOV**

I followed Alice and Rosalie to the movie theater where Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were already waiting.

Alice bought movie tickets to some movie about a zombie apocalypse and then bought me some snacks as well before we all walked to the room showing the movie.

When we walked in, everyone went their separate ways. Emmett and Rosalie went to the very back of the theater. I don't even want to know why. Jasper and Alice went to the middle of the theater. When they sat down, Alice smiled at me. She had this all planned out.

I scoped out a seat for me and noticed that there were two seats available at the back of the theater. I walked towards them and quickly sat down. I didn't look at Edward when he sat down beside me. I could feel the electricity between us and it seemed to intensify as the lights dimmed, signaling the start of the movie.

The movie started out slow, with a scientist accidentally releasing a toxic bacteria that would turn anyone who was infected into a zombie. The first time a zombie jumped out and attacked someone, I couldn't help but grab onto the closest thing to me, which happened to be the arm rest that Edward's hand was resting on.

I blushed when I realized I had grabbed his hand, but something in me wouldn't let it go. I just held his hand throughout the whole movie. Squeezing it tightly when I got scared during certain parts of the movie.

When the movie was over, I let go of Edward's hand and stood up to walk as quickly as I could out of the theater.

After everyone was standing outside of the theater, Alice told the guys to go to the arcade while she and Rosalie took me to get something to eat.

When we got to the food court, I ordered a simple hamburger and fries. Alice found a table and we sat down. I knew what was coming and I didn't really know what I would say.

"Anything interesting happen during the movie, Bella?" Alice asked me.

"Like you would need to ask me." She obviously would have seen something if we had done anything.

"I know, I know. I just wanted to see if you would say anything. Anyways, I 'saw' you grab his hand during a scary part of the movie…and not let go for the rest of the movie." Alice smiled at me while Rosalie snapped her head up to hear my reply.

"Yeah, I held his hand during the movie. And?" I didn't understand why it was such a big deal. I held his hand, nothing else.

"And…are you going to get back with him yet or are you just a big tease." I gasped loudly when Rosalie said that.

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice asked, staring at me with a confused look.

"Your right. I'm just a horrible tease." She was absolutely right. I repeatedly told Edward and myself that I didn't want to be with him, yet I held his hand during that movie and got his hopes up for nothing. I'm a horrible person.

"Your not a horrible tease, Bella. Your completely overreacting, besides, Rosalie was just joking around." Alice told me. I barely caught the angry glance she threw at Rosalie, who just shrugged. "You were probably scared during the movie so it's understandable. Don't worry about it right now, okay? Just eat your food so we can go back to the boys."

**EPOV**

If only I could read Bella's mind. I would give anything to know what she was thinking during that movie we watched. She held my hand throughout the movie as if it was something that happened daily, but as soon as the movie was over she let go of my hand and practically ran out of the theater.

Alice sent Emmett, Jasper, and I away while she and Rosalie took Bella to get something to eat. I was about to look into Alice's mind to see what they were talking about, when she called me out on it.

_Don't listen in Edward! We are going to talk about you and I don't want you to listen. Do it and die._ They were going to talk about me then. I'm sure Alice was digging as much information out of Bella as she could.

_Hey man, me and Jasper are going to go hunting when we get back to school. You in?_ Emmett asked me mentally. I nodded to let him know I was in.

Just then my cell phone rang. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and noticed that the name on the screen was Carlisle's. I quickly answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Edward, it's good to hear from you! How is everything?"

"Everything is fine here. Bella goes to school at Harrington Academy now so we are at the mall today." The line was quiet for some time after the news of Bella's arrival at the school.

"That's…interesting. How is she?"

"I'm not sure. To be honest, I have never been more confused about her."

"Well, we can talk about this soon. I thought Alice would have informed you already but since she has probably been busy catching up with Bella, I will tell you now. Esme and I are returning to our old home in Forks and since Thanksgiving break is in a week for you and the others, we thought you all would like to go back."

"Of course we would!" I was excited to say the least. Forks had always been my favorite place to live since the first time we arrived there.

"Good, good. I should tell you that the Denali sister's will be visiting us when we return. I talked to Irina yesterday and she wanted to see all of us." Great. That meant Tanya was coming to visit us and the last thing I wanted to deal with was Tanya's incessant flirting. "Well, I should be going. Please inform the others and I will call you as soon as we arrive in Forks. When you get out for Thanksgiving break, just come back and everything will be as though you never left." I couldn't help but feel sad at that last comment. If only things were that easy. I would give anything to have things go back to the way they were.

"See you then, Carlisle. Goodbye." I closed my phone and turned to where Emmett and Jasper were standing only minutes ago to find that they were across the arcade, having a Dance Dance Revolution competition. I quickly walked over to them to tell them what Carlisle had told me.

"Dude, I will kick your ass and you know it." Emmett tried to push Jasper off the dance platform.

"Doubt it." Jasper said calmly.

"Guys," The music on the game started and Jasper and Emmett started moving their feet. "I need to talk to you two. Carlisle called and he-"

"Your cheating, you asshole!" Emmett yelled at Jasper.

"How the hell do you cheat at DDR?" Jasper asked.

"I'm sure you'd find a way if there was one!"

I gave up and just watched them go at it on DDR.

As always, Jasper won.

"You cheated." Emmett told him.

"I didn't cheat. You're an idiot if you think otherwise."

"Then I'm an idiot!" Emmett exclaimed. Jasper looked at Emmett questioningly and just shook his head before bursting into laughter. I couldn't help but join in.

"Now, enough fighting," I spoke up. They both looked at me. I filled them in on what Carlisle had said on the phone. They both became excited at the news.

"Awesome! Tough break about Tanya though. Ha!" Emmett yelled out. His voice echoed throughout the mall.

"What's awesome?" Rosalie asked. We turned and saw the girls walking toward us.

"Carlisle and Esme are moving back to Forks and we are going back for Thanksgiving break." Alice told Rosalie and Bella. "The Denali sisters are coming to visit as well." I internally groaned when she mentioned the Denali sisters. One thing's for sure, this was going to be a very, very long Thanksgiving break.

**BPOV**

Alice informed me that they would be going back to Forks for Thanksgiving break. I couldn't help that I was a little annoyed. I wanted to go back to Forks to forget everything that had happened here for awhile and to think about what to do with Edward. Now I would have to deal with him for two weeks at home.

"Well everyone, I think that about wraps up the day. Let's get back to school." Alice said. Everyone quickly agreed with her and we began walking back to the cars so we could get back to the comfort of our rooms.

The ride home with Edward was very awkward. Neither of us said a word the whole ride. When we arrived back at the school. I quickly got out of the car and went to my room where I immediately collapsed on my bed.

Before I could blink, the week leading up to Thanksgiving break sped by and Edward and I had hardly spoken a word to each except for the occasional, "Hi" and "Bye".

I was done packing and was walking out to greet Charlie, who insisted on picking me up instead of having me ride back with the Cullen's.

One thing's for sure, this was going to be one very long Thanksgiving break.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter we are going back to Forks and getting to see the jealous side of Bella and the VERY jealous side of Edward. Please review! =)**


	12. Chapter 12: Vampires and Werewolves

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: Here's my longest chapter yet. I'm really loving your reviews so keep them coming. They give me the push I need to keep writing! **

**Now, before you start throwing rotten tomatoes at me, this is a Bella and Edward story so don't worry about them getting with someone else because they won't. Just thought I would let you know. **

**Also, if your reading this story for a lot of lemons, I hate to disappoint you but there won't be any until the later chapters, unless I sporadically change my mind, of course. **

**Anyways, here is chapter 12 and in this chapter Jacob and the pack make an appearance. Along with two VERY unwelcome guests. Jacob is a werewolf in this story. I know the timeline doesn't fit with the book, but I had to speed up his transformation to fit with the story, so during the two months that Bella is at home sulking, Jacob has become a werewolf. Remember that Bella left Forks two months after Edward left so she never bonded with Jacob the way she did in the book. Enjoy! =)**

Rebellion

Chapter 12: Vampires and Werewolves

**BPOV**

I had just arrived in Forks for two weeks on break and was now sitting on my bed, trying to clear my head of everything that had happened these last few weeks.

Charlie had forbidden Edward from coming in the house, saying it was for the best. He was slightly taken aback when I agreed with him. He went on to add that Alice was always invited to the house, though. He always had a soft spot for her since she had taken care of me for a few weeks after the James incident.

I stood up and walked down stairs when I heard gravel shuffling on the ground outside. I turned quickly and looked out my window to see Jacob Black helping his father Billy out of his Volkswagen Rabbit. I quickly went down stairs to see Charlie getting a beer out of the fridge.

"What's Billy doing here?" I asked him when he turned and looked at me.

"He's coming over to watch the game like he has done almost every day since you left." He sounded like I should already know this. "Billy told Jacob you were back and he wanted to come see you." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but look down at my feet to hide the blush.

I heard a knock at the door and walked over quickly to let Billy and Jacob in. When I saw Jacob I was stunned. He must've grown three feet since the last time I saw him. He was huge. He looked as if he was in his twenties even though he was a year younger than me.

"Hey Bella. How have you been?" Jacob asked me, flashing a wide grin.

"I've been pretty good. Just glad to be back home. How are you?" I replied. Yes, it was nice to be back home, but I honestly wanted to be anywhere but here right now, to just get away from everything and everyone.

"Good, good. Just been doing the usual._" _He said. I swore I heard him mutter something under his breath that sounded like, "_chasing bloodsuckers", _but I wasn't sure that I had actually heard right.

"Hi, Billy." I turned to look at Billy Black. He had always been a nice man. Even when he told me to stop seeing Edward when we had first started dating, I still respected him.

"Hello, Bella. I see you haven't changed much since the two months you've been gone." He said to me. I just gave a small smile in return. If only he knew how much things had changed since I had left.

"Well, I think I am going to get dinner started. What would you all like to eat?" I asked. I looked at Charlie who just shrugged his shoulders, and then to Jacob and Billy.

"Whatever you make will be fine, Bella." Billy told me. Just then the phone rang and I quickly went to answer it, while the guys made their way to the living room to watch a sports station.

"Hello?"

"Oh my god, Bella. Thank god. Are you okay?" Alice's came from the other side of the phone. She sounded panicked.

"I'm fine. What's going on?"

"I saw you sitting on your bed and then you just disappeared. I thought something happened to you. Your lucky Edward is out hunting or he would have been over there in a heartbeat. What are you doing anyways?" Alice asked me.

"Billy and Jacob came over to watch some game on the television and I am just making them dinner. What do you mean I just disappeared ?" I told her.

"Jacob. Jacob Black?" She asked me, ignoring my question. I could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah why? Do you want to come over or something?"

"Well…hmm, I actually have to go hunting so I will just call you later, okay." I could tell, even over the phone, that she was hiding something from me.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll just talk to you later then."

"I could come over later tonight and we could have a sleepover if you want." Alice suggested.

"That sounds good. See you tonight then. Bye."

"Bye Bella." I hung up the phone and turned to Charlie.

"Alice is going to be staying the night tonight," I told him. I didn't want to sound rude so I quickly added, "If that's alright?"

"That's fine Bella." Jacob tensed up beside Billy. Billy looked at me with narrowed eyes and I knew why. Billy knew what they were. I just couldn't understand why Jacob would be upset about it. He never believed that the Cullen's were vampires.

"Thanks," I told Charlie. "I'm going to make spaghetti for dinner, if that's cool." All the men nodded their head in agreement and I turned and began to make dinner.

While I was stirring the noodles, I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned to see Jacob leaning on the doorway, staring at me intently.

"Hey, Jacob." I said to him. He narrowed his eyes at me. "Need something?" I asked him, annoyed with his staring.

He straightened up and walked towards me before speaking, "Why are you hanging with _them_ again?" He asked me. Venom spewing from his voice. I still couldn't understand why he was so worked up.

"They actually go to the same school as me now. Why does it matter? What the hell is your problem Jacob Black? You never acted this way about them before." I was started to get angry and very suspicious.

"It's not my fault that you would just run back to those _bloodsuckers_." He spat at me. I stared at him in shock. Why would he start believing the legends now. Something was up and I was going to find out.

"Bloodsuckers?" I asked him in disbelief.

"Yeah, your little vampire friends almost ruined you and then you just take them back!" He lowered his voice so Charlie wouldn't here. "I overheard him telling my dad that you became lifeless and he didn't know what to do anymore. They hurt you Bella. Why would you still be friends with them?"

"I don't understand what your talking about, Jacob. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get dinner ready. Go back to the living room or something." I told him rudely. "I don't know what your problem is but you need to get your act together and just deal with it."

I turned around and tried to focus on the food, which was almost done. I heard Jacob sigh and then his footsteps walking away, towards the living room. I had never been close with Jacob and I couldn't understand why he was so worked up over the Cullen's.

Five minutes later, the food was done and I called out to the guys to tell them to come to the kitchen to eat.

We all sat around the table and began to fill our plates in silence. Billy and Jacob kept glancing my way, making feel uncomfortable.

"Did you hear the Cullen's are back?" Billy asked Charlie. I snapped my head up and glared at Billy. He noticed and just looked at Charlie, awaiting his answer.

"Yeah, I did. Apparently Esme didn't like being in California so they decided to come back. The kids go to the same school that Bella is going to now." Charlie told him. The conversation was safe so far.

"Is that so. Do you hang around them Bella?" Billy looked straight at me. He knew the answer and he knew that he was making me angry.

"I hang out with Alice mostly. The others not so much." I told him. It was technically the truth. I didn't mind being around Alice.

"Hmmm, is that so?" Billy could see right through me. "You don't hang around Edward anymore?" What was this? An interrogation? It sure as hell felt like one.

"Not really." I said quietly. Charlie looked at me and narrowed his eyes. I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

"I'm going to my room if you don't mind." Before Charlie could answer I stood up and walked to my room.

**EPOV**

I had just drained my third deer and was now searching for my fourth, when a familiar scent hit me. I immediately stopped, alerting my brothers.

"What's up man?" Emmett asked me. I didn't have to answer. When he was by my side, he could smell it as well. "What the fuck is he doing here?"

Jasper came up beside us and immediately balled his hands into fist. "We have to follow the scent." He said. I nodded my head and began following the trail.

It was, at most, a week old. I followed the scent and quickly realized where it was leading too. I couldn't help the growl that escaped my mouth. We were standing a few yards away from Bella's house. I was just about to check on her, when another scent hit me. Werewolf.

I searched through the minds in the house and realized that Billy Black and his son Jacob were having dinner at Bella's house. Jacob was a werewolf now.

"How is that possible?" Jasper asked the same question I had been thinking.

"I don't know, but I don't want her around him." I told him. Emmett and Jasper both nodded their heads in agreement. "There's nothing we can do about him now. We have to go hunt for Laurent. I'm going to watch the house for awhile to make sure everything is okay. Go scout the area for now."

They eagerly obliged, both wanting to find Laurent and fight him, before turning and running into the woods.

I enveloped Jacob Black's mind to listen to what they were talking about.

_Stupid bloodsuckers. Ruining everything. I'll be damned if they mess with Bella again._ I could sense the strong feelings that Jacob was feeling towards Bella and it took all my might to not run into the house and yell that she was mine. Before I could do anything, Billy spoke.

"Did you hear the Cullen's are back?" Billy asked Charlie. I knew why he was asking. He wanted to get as much information as he could. He had nothing to worry about, though.

_Of course the Cullen's are back. Maybe now they can make themselves useful and get that stupid redheaded bloodsucker and her mate that have been stalking the area. _Jacob mentally answered. Images of Victoria and Laurent running in the forest flashed in his mind. Victoria was here too.

"Yeah, I did. Apparently Esme didn't like being in California so they decided to come back. The kids go to the same school that Bella is going to now." Billy knew that we would never go to California.

_California? Yeah right. _Jacob thought.

"Is that so. Do you hang around them Bella?" Billy looked at Bella and I could see the anger in her eyes.

"I hang out with Alice mostly. The others not so much." Bella told him. I couldn't help the pang of hurt I felt at those words.

"Hmmm, is that so?" _She's lying through her teeth._ Billy thought before speaking again. "You don't hang around Edward anymore?"

"Not really." She answered quietly. I could tell she was about to became outraged when she excused herself from the table.

"I'm going to my room if you don't mind." Bella then bolted to her room and I wanted so badly to go jump in her room and hold her.

Before I could, my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D. to see Alice's name on the screen. "Hello Alice."

"Don't go in her room. They will surely smell you if you go in the house. Come back home now. Emmett and Jasper are here and they told us what happened. We need talk about what to do with Laurent." She said to me.

"And Victoria." I added.

"Victoria?" She asked me in shock.

"I still don't understand how I didn't see this coming…" I didn't understand either.

"I'm on my way now, Alice. Bye." I hung up my phone and looked at the house one more time before bolting towards my home.

**BPOV**

I was sitting on my bed, still fuming over Billy and Jacob when I heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was Charlie, I asked them to come in.

"Hey." Jacob said as he slowly opened the door.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"I thought we could talk." He walked over to my bed and sat on the corner.

"About?" I asked him. Maybe he was finally going to tell me why he changed his mind about Edward.

"I don't know. I thought I would say sorry for the way I acted earlier. I didn't mean to upset you, I just don't understand why you are going back to them after what they did to you."

"_They_ didn't do anything, Jacob."

"They left you. Now you have…" Jacob stopped talking and looked down at his hands.

"Have what?" I asked him. He was hiding something.

"Nothing Bella. I can't tell you."

"Whatever." I stood up and walked to my door, tired of this pointless conversation. Jacob stood up and followed.

We walked into the kitchen and I began to clean up the plates so I could quickly do the dishes.

I could hear Billy and Charlie talking while watching some football game that was on TV.

"Let me help you." Jacob came to my side and picked up some of the plates and put them in the sink.

We silently washed the dishes for a few minutes, when Jacob let out a loud yelp.

"Shit," He said loudly. I he pulled his hand out of the water and I instantly saw blood gushing out of his ponter finger.

"Oh my god, Jacob! Here." I grabbed a dishtowel and wrapped it around his finger before he could protest.

I held pressure on his finger and could faintly smell the blood. I looked at the dishtowel and saw the blood leaking through. I tried to focus on anything else and ended up looking into Jacob's eyes.

"I'm sure it's okay now, Bella." Jacob said to me. He went to pulled his hand away but I held it tightly.

"Let me check it." I pulled the towel off of his finger and let out a gasp. Where there should have been a deep cut, there was now a faint scratch. I looked at it closely before Jacob yanked his hand away.

"Must not have been as bad as I thought it was." Jacob said to me. I wasn't sure but I thought I could hear panic in his voice.

"Jacob I saw the cut. I saw the blood leaking through."

"I just bleed more than most people." He told me.

"Is everything alright here?" Billy and Charlie walked into the kitchen. Charlie eyed the bloody dishrag.

"Yeah, I just cut my finger. It's fine."

"You were gushing blood and then-" I was interrupted by Billy.

"We should probably get home. I will check his finger when we get there." He looked at Charlie who nodded his head and pushed Billy's wheelchair to the front door.

"Are you sure your okay?" I asked Jacob. I placed my hand on his arm and was shocked when I felt how warm he was. "Jacob, your burning up! Are you sick or something?"

"I must be coming down with something. I need to go to my dad. Bye." He turned and left the room as fast as he could without running, leaving me confused and very suspicious.

I finished washing the dishes and went up to my room to relax. At 9 o' clock, I heard a knock at the front door and soon after, Charlie telling me to come downstairs.

I went downstairs to find Alice and Charlie talking about the Cullen's plans for Thanksgiving, which was in two days.

"We're just going to have a relaxing day. Not a whole lot." Alice looked at me and smiled.

"Me and Bella here are going to have Thanksgiving tomorrow since I have to work on the actual day." I forgot about that. Charlie had told me on the ride back from Seattle but I wasn't really paying attention.

"Maybe Bella can come to our house on Thanksgiving. That way she can have two meals!" Alice was a little too excited. She turned to Charlie and gave him one of the most convincing smiles I had ever seen and I knew that Charlie wouldn't be able to turn her down. He proved me right.

"I don't see why not. Bells?" Charlie looked at me.

"Yeah, sounds good." I told him. Actually it sounded horrible. Edward would be there and I didn't want to see him right now. "Alright, enough chit-chat. Come on, Alice."

I walked up the stairs to my room and sat down on my bed. Alice walked in and sat her huge duffel bag full of clothes on the floor. I would never get her obsession with clothes. I didn't even have time to get comfortable, when Alice shut and locked my door, opened my window and looked out of it. Not two seconds later, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett had jumped through the window. I had no idea what was going on.

"Bella, do you know why your future had disappeared earlier?" Alice asked me. I shook my head.

"I wasn't in any danger that I knew of. I was just going to make dinner." I told them. Alice looked at Edward and he let out a sigh.

"Bella," Edward spoke up. "We need to tell you something and we don't want you to get worried because you are safe. Okay?" I had no idea what to say. They were going to tell me something and that something couldn't be good. I just nodded my head to let them know that I would stay calm.

"Jasper, Emmett, and I were hunting earlier today when we came across a scent." Edward paused and I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "It was the scent of another vampire." I froze. "It was Laurent, to be exact." I let out a sigh of relief and noticed all the vampires were staring at me curiously.

"If it's Laurent then it's okay. Right? I mean, he decided to try the vegetarian lifestyle like you. He is good…right?" I didn't understand why it was such a big deal. He went to Denali to try the vegetarian lifestyle. He was good.

"We thought the same thing. Carlisle talked to the Denali sister's and they said that Laurent had left months ago after a woman vampire asked for his help." Edward told me.

"Victoria." I so quietly, I wasn't even sure human ears could have heard me.

Edward's expression turned grim and he nodded his head. I took a deep breath before asking my next question.

"Why are they here?" I asked. The vampires exchanged glances before Alice answered me.

"It's Victoria that's the problem. She wants revenge, Bella." I didn't understand at first. I sat on my bed for a few minutes before I realized what she meant.

"For killing James? She wants revenge because you guys killed James?" Alice nodded her head.

"Why haven't they done anything? No one was here to stop them." I asked to all of them.

They exchanged glances again. It was quiet for awhile before Alice spoke up again.

"Do you know the Quileute legends?" Alice asked me. I nodded my head. "Okay, then you know that the Quileute tribe is descended from wolves?" I nodded my head again. Jacob had told me this story before. "Well, they're still here." Who was still here? Laurent and Victoria?

"Who?" I asked. Confusion written on my face.

"The wolves, Bella. The wolves are still here. They have been protecting you since we left." Alice said.

"Like werewolves?"

"Shape shifters is a better term. They can kill vampires. Most of the guys down at La Push are wolves." This shocked me. That must mean…

"Jacob?" I asked. Alice looked me in the eyes and nodded. I could feel my mouth hanging open but I couldn't bring myself to close it. I was frozen in place. "I…I…I can't believe it."

"It's true." Alice said.

"He cut his hand on a knife in the sink while we were washing dishes earlier, he bled and bled. I thought for sure he would need stitches but when I looked at it, it was just a scar on his finger."

"They can heal very quickly." Edward told me. I was in shock. Jacob was a…werewolf who has been protecting me from Laurent and Victoria.

"Now, Bella we needed to tell you this so you would know what was going on. We didn't want to keep it from you." Alice said. "We're going to keep you safe."

"Hell yeah were are. Shit is about to go down." Emmett said excitedly. Edward glared at him.

"There's nothing to be nervous about Bella." Jasper said to me. I just gave him a weak smile. It was then that I noticed that Rosalie hadn't said a word since she had arrived in my room. She was sitting on Emmett's lap, staring out the window.

"The wolves are outside." Edward suddenly said. "Alice watch over her tonight. We're going to go."

"Bye Bella." Edward said to me. He smiled at me and I returned a weak smile before he jumped out of my window, followed by Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett.

"Where is Laurent and Victoria?" I asked Alice, after we had been quiet for a few minutes.

"We're not sure. They're scent is all over the place. Even across the treaty line in La Push." They had been to La Push? Why?

"What are they trying to do?" I asked Alice.

"Like I said earlier, I can't see what they are doing. I only get flickers. I think they know my power so they are deliberately trying to block me, so I'm not sure what they are planning."

"Could we get help from Jacob and his friends?" I asked her. I knew that the Cullen's had a treaty with the tribe, but we had to stop Laurent and Victoria.

"I don't know. Let's not talk about this anymore tonight, okay? Let's just have a nice sleepover." I nodded my head and looked at the clock on my bedside table. It was ten thirty. Time was going by quickly and for the first time in a long time, I was glad.

The sleepover consisted of Alice giving me a manicure, a pedicure, and styling my hair. We didn't bring up the topic of Laurent and Victoria again for the rest of the night.

It was around one thirty when I was struggling to keep my eyes open. Alice noticed and told me to get to bed. I quickly crawled into bed. The second my head hit the pillow, I was out.

I woke up to the sound of Alice digging through my closet. I looked at the clock at noticed it was only seven thirty.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. My voice sounded husky tired.

"Just looking at your clothes. I noticed your taste in clothes hasn't changed since we left." She looked at me and smiled. I just scowled at her.

I watched her toss clothes out for me and I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Wear it," She told me. I sighed loudly but picked up the clothes anyways. I walked to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

After my shower, I walked down stairs to find Alice sitting in the living room, watching TV.

"Hey Bella." Alice said to me as I walked over to the couch and sat down beside her.

"Hey." I said back.

"Charlie went fishing for awhile. He said he would be back in time for dinner."

"Okay. I will need to get started on everything around four or so." I told her.

Just then the phone rang and I went to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella." It was Jacob. "Did your dad tell you that we are coming over for Thanksgiving dinner tonight?"

"Uh, no he didn't." I said rudely.

"Oh, well is it okay?" He asked. He sounded sad..

"Yeah, Jacob. It's fine. See you then." I hung up the phone quickly.

I walked into the living room and found Alice on the phone as well.

"Okay, that's fine. We'll be there soon. Bye." Alice hung up the phone before turning to me. "Come on. Your going to go and see Carlisle an Esme.

"Okay." Was all I said to her.

We arrived at the Cullen house and I noticed that there was another car there that I didn't recognize. Alice must have saw my confusion.

"That's the Denali's car. They are here visiting for awhile." Oh. I remember them saying something about the Denali family coming to visit.

We walked into the house and I was instantly greeted my Esme.

"Bella! It is so good to see you. How are you doing, dear?" She asked me, with nothing but sincerity in her voice.

"I'm doing fine, thank you." I smiled up at her. Just then Carlisle came down the stairs with someone I didn't recognize. He had jet black hair and was very attractive.

"Hello Bella. It's nice to see you." Carlisle smiled politely.

"It's nice to see you too, Carlisle."

"Bella, this is Eleazar. Eleazar, this is Bella Swan." Carlisle motioned between me and the man that was standing beside him. Eleazar nodded his head towards me and I smiled at him. Just then two beautiful women walked into the room. One had long, strawberry blonde hair, the other had long, light blonde hair.

"This is Tanya and Kate." Carlisle introduced us. I smiled at both of them. I noticed that Tanya looked me up and down with a smug look on her face when Carlisle told her my name. I didn't know what her problem was, and I honestly didn't care.

"So your Bella?" Tanya said to me.

"I am." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Hmmm." She smirked at me. Everyone watched her, trying to figure out what she was going to say or do. Just then Edward came down the stairs.

"Eddie!" Tanya smiled widely when she saw him. She walked up and gave him an overfriendly hug. Edward, who was looking at me when she hugged him went wide-eyed before returning the hug.

I didn't know Tanya, but I was really starting to hate her.

"How are you Edward?" Tanya asked him.

"I'm doing good. And you?" He didn't seem interested in the conversation and that made me slightly happy.

"Right now? I'm doing wonderful." She hugged Edward again and my hands involuntarily balled into fists. Jasper walked into the room and looked at me with one eyebrow raised, obviously sensing my jealousy and anger, while Alice was looking at me with an evil smile. Edward looked at Jasper and then at me while quickly backing away from Tanya. Great, he knew I was jealous of _her_.

Just then Edward's phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He looked at it and furrowed his eyebrows before answering it.

"Hello?" He said to the person on the other side of the phone. "What do you mean?…Are you sure?…Damn…Search everywhere on your side and send someone to Bella's house. We will search everywhere on our side…Thanks for informing us…Bye."

All the vampires were looking at him in shock. They obviously heard whatever was said during the phone conversation.

"I can't see Bella's future anymore." Alice said suddenly.

"That's because the werewolves just got involved." Edward replied.

"What's going on?" I asked to no one in particular.

**EPOV**

I walked down the stairs from my room when I heard Bella's voice. I could also hear Tanya's thoughts and they weren't making me happy.

_He was with __**her**__? _She was eyeing Bella up and down.

Not even a second after I had stepped into the room with the others, Tanya had called me that awful nickname and snaked her arms around my waist. I returned the hug quickly and backed away.

I asked her how she was doing and didn't miss the double meaning to her words when she said she was fine, before I knew it she had pulled me in for another hug.

_Why is Bella so angry? _I shot my head up and saw Jasper staring at Bella. I looked at Bella and noticed she was staring daggers at Tanya with her fists clenched by her side. I backed away from Tanya quickly.

Bella was jealous of Tanya. Not slightly jealous either. She was full of anger and I felt a jolt of happiness that she was jealous. Just then my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Uh, it's Jacob. We have a problem." It must be a major problem if Jacob is calling me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Listen, we were scouting the area around La Push not five minutes ago and we came across those bloodsuckers scents. They were very fresh, only minutes old."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Paul said he caught a glimpse of the red head but that bitch got away before Paul could realized who she was."

"Damn." This wasn't good. Victoria and Laurent were back.

"What should we do about this?"

"Search everywhere on your side and send someone to Bella's house. We will search everywhere on our side."

"Yeah whatever, just keep a look out."

"Thanks for informing us."

"We're not doing it for you. Goodbye."

"Bye."

I closed my phone and looked around the room. All the vampires had heard my conversation with Jacob. Only Bella looked confused.

"I can't see the future anymore." Alice said suddenly.

"That's because the werewolves just got involved." I informed her. It's seemed that Alice couldn't see the future's of the pack. I don't know why but it's causing a problem.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, looking around the room.

_Tell her. She needs to know what's going on._ Alice said in her head.

"Laurent and Victoria are back." I told her, gauging her reaction.

She stared at me for awhile.

_Edward. She's panicking. Do you want me to help her?_ I looked at Jasper and nodded my head. Everyone in the room instantly became calmed by Jasper.

"Thank you Jasper." Bella smiled appreciatively at him. He nodded his head. He was still uncomfortable around her. He thought that she would want distance from him.

"Alice, take Bella back home and watch over her. There will be a werewolf or two around her house keeping watch. Emmett and Jasper, go search the area around the treaty line." Emmett smiled devilishly and Jasper balled his hands into fist. "Carlisle I need to talk to you about the pack." He nodded his hand and motioned for me to follow him upstairs to his office.

We walked into his office and I sat down in one of the chairs against the wall. I waited for Carlisle to walk to his desk and sit down in his chair before I spoke.

"We have to stop them. The only way I know how is to get help from the_ dogs_." I told him. I didn't want to ask _them_ for help but I knew that it had to be done. "Victoria and Laurent cross the treaty line repeatedly and we are going to have to work together if we want to catch them."

_I agree with you. I know it is going to be hard to convince them otherwise, but we need their help. How do you suppose we do it?_ I had an idea.

"They have been protecting Bella for months now. We could tell them to do it for her, not us. I know Jacob would agree and I think he could convince the others."

_Okay, you call Jacob Black and talk to him. We can't let Victoria and Laurent get to Bella._

It was settled then. We would need help from the dogs.

**BPOV**

Alice and I arrived at my house and she rushed me to the front door.

"I can smell the dogs. They should keep a watch on the house. I'm going to stay here with you until Edward calls to let us know what is happening with the wolves." Alice grimaced. "It's so aggravating not being able to see what's going on!"

For two hours, Alice and I watched TV, played dress up and talked about nothing in particular. We were talking about taking a shopping trip to Port Angeles when her cell rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello Edward." She said into the phone. "Okay, hold on." Alice quickly turned on the speakerphone. "Okay Edward, it's on."

"Bella, I really don't want to do this but we really need Alice so we are going to have to leave you with Jacob." I could hear a faint voice in the background arguing with Edward. I recognized it as Jacob's. He was calling Edward a bloodsucker and saying that he was safer than Edward.

"That's fine. I know Jacob will keep me safe." There was silence on the other end of the phone for a few seconds before Edward finally replied.

"Yeah, well he is coming over to your house to watch over you for awhile. You will be safe Bella. I promise." I wasn't excited about Jacob coming over to my house but I knew that he would protect me.

"I'll see you in a bit Edward." Alice said to him before hanging up the phone.

Five minutes later, Alice was walking out the back door and I was letting Jacob in the front door.

"Hey Jacob." I told him. Trying to be nice. I still wasn't ready play nice with him.

"Hey." He walked over to my couch and sat down. Instantly making himself at home. "Do you have anything to drink?"

"We have water and beer. The beer is off limits." I pointed at him.

"Can have I have a glass of water?"

"It's in the faucet." I told him. He just sat there and stared at me. I huffed loudly and stood up to walk into the kitchen, mumbling about how ungrateful he was the whole way.

I got him a glass of water and sat back down on the couch. We sat in silence for a few minutes before he sighed and turned to face me.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, Bella." I looked at him and shrugged.

"I don't really care about it anymore, Jacob. I know you were protecting your tribe or whatever." He nodded his head and scooted closer to me. I subconsciously leaned away from him.

"We'll find those bloodsuckers and get rid of them. They won't hurt you." His voice sounded sincere.

"Thanks Jacob. I'm sorry you have to stop everything your doing to chase two psycho vampires."

"It's no problem. We've been doing it for two and a half months now." He told me. Wait. What?

"Two and a half months?" I looked at him in shock. They had been chasing them since before I left for Seattle. "Have you been watching me or something?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, we couldn't just leave you unprotected. They haven't been able to get close to you, don't worry." He told me.

They have been here for two and a half months. If that was true then that means they were coming here _after _the Cullen's left. They weren't here for Edward…they were here for me!

**Sam's POV**

The pack had sat down with Carlisle and talked about what to do. We decided that we could cross each others treaty lines, only if we were in pursuit of one of those bloodsuckers. I didn't like it but I knew that it had to be done. We had to stop the bloodsuckers from getting to the Swan girl.

_I've picked up a scent. It's really close._ Paul called out to the pack.

We ran through the woods following the scent. It wasn't long before we saw one of the vampires. The male bloodsucker turned his head and saw us. He ran faster and so did we.

_Get him!_ I yelled in my head as loud as I could.

Leah, who is the fastest, bolted forward and it wasn't long before we were at the treaty line. The bloodsucker crossed the line, expecting us to stop but was very surprised when we didn't.

Leah leapt through the air and knocked backwards. He crouched into the fighting position and we all bolted towards him.

The bloodsucker was about to run away when I pounced on him. I grabbed his arm in my mouth and began tearing into him. Paul came up beside me and grabbed his leg. Leah ran up to him and bit into his neck. We continued to tear him apart and only when he was in pieces, did we back away.

I turned back into my human form and pulled out the lighter I kept tied to my ankle. Leah and Paul were in their human forms, gathering the pieces and putting them in a pile. I walked up to where the pile was and quickly lit it on fire. The stench was unbearable and we quickly turned into our wolf forms and ran back to our side of the treaty line. Too. Easy.

**BPOV**

I was in the kitchen getting Thanksgiving dinner ready when Jacob's cell phone started ringing. I could barely make out the conversation. All I could tell from it was that Jacob was excited and…they had killed one of the vampires! I ran into the living room when Jacob was saying goodbye.

"They got the male bloodsucker." Jacob said to me. I don't know what came over me, but in my excitement I jumped into Jacob's arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jacob wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tightly, that was when I knew I needed to back away.

"Uh, I should get back to making dinner." I told him, embarrassed by my reaction to the news.

He rubbed the back of his neck before answering, "Yeah, go ahead."

I had just finished prepping the food when Jacob groaned loudly. I walked into the living room to see what was wrong.

"What is it Jacob?" I asked him.

"Your bloodsuckers are back." I quickly went to the front door to find Alice, Emmett, and Edward walking toward the door.

"Can you tell Jacob to leave?" Emmett asked me. I looked at him confused. Just as I was about to answer Jacob came outside.

"I'm not leaving her side." Jacob growled at them. Edward clenched his hands into fists and look between me and him. He then narrowed his eyes and Jacob, who smirked. Edward's face suddenly went blank before turning into pure hatred.

"Stop it!" He yelled. Taking me by surprise. I had no idea what was going on but I knew I had to get the situation under control.

"Jacob maybe you should go for awhile." I told me. He turned at looked at me before sighing.

"I do need to go talk to the pack. See you later Bella." Jacob leaned down and gave me a hug, and then to my surprise gave me a lingering kiss on the cheek. I wanted to push him away but I was frozen.

He backed away and then turned to Edward, who was furious and obviously jealous, and smiled evilly before running into the woods.

"Well, come in. I was just getting everything set for dinner tonight." I looked at the three vampires who were being oddly silent.

"I'm going to go back home and check on Rosie. I'll see you guys later." Emmett said before turning and leaving.

Alice and Edward walked into my house. I was hesitant at first. Edward wasn't supposed to be in my house but I didn't want to vocalize my concern, not because I could get in trouble, but because I actually liked seeing him in my house again.

I was about to go into the kitchen when Edward grabbed my wrist, stopping me in my tracks. I slowly turned and looked at him with my eyebrows raised.

"We need to talk." He said quietly, before walking me upstairs and into my room.

**A/N: Please don't hate me for the cliffhanger! I honestly planned on writing all of Thanksgiving in one chapter but it was getting way to long and I had to cut it in half. **

**I also hope you don't mind the numerous POV switches but it had to be done to get the full aspect of the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. I am very nervous about this chapter. I feel like I am over exaggerating certain moments or not putting enough emphasis on other parts. Anyways, let me know what you think. Next chapter starts right where this one left off! Please Review! =)**

**P.S.- I have a new story in the works called "Stolen Hearts". It's A/H and rated M for violence, language, and lemons. If you want a sneak peek of it just let me know in a review and I will gladly send you one!**


	13. Chapter 13: Forever and Never

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read this story. I'm not ending it for awhile so don't worry! I also want to give a shout out to my awesome beta, Kaity, who takes my shit constantly and still puts up with me! This chapter is all from Bella's POV. Now on to the moment we've all been waiting for! Enjoy! =)**

_**Previously:**_ _I was about to go into the kitchen when Edward grabbed my wrist, stopping me in my tracks. I slowly turned and looked at him with my eyebrows raised._

"_We need to talk." He said quietly, before walking me upstairs and into my room._

Rebellion

Chapter 13: Forever and Never

**BPOV**

We walked into my room and Edward went to my bed and sat down. I sat down on the chair in front of my desk, too nervous to get close to him.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, before Edward let out a loud groan. I shot my head up and looked at him in confusion.

"This is just so difficult, Bella." He said, his head in his hands.

"What's difficult?" I was confused.

Silence again.

"Edward. What's difficult?" I walked over to the bed and sat down beside him, worried about what he was trying to tell me.

"This," He motioned between me and him. "Us. I don't want to dance around our feelings anymore. I want to be with you." He looked me in the eyes and I could see the sincerity in them. The truth was that I wanted to be with him right now too. I didn't know how much longer I could ignore this.

"I want to be with you too." I whispered. For awhile, I didn't think he heard me. He just stared at me.

When I was about to speak up, he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers together. I felt that same jolt of electricity run through me. I knew he could feel it too when he smiled up at me. I smiled shyly up at him before lowering my head to look at our hands.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before the silence finally got to me.

"I need to get downstairs to fix dinner." I told him, breaking the silence. He nodded his head. I stood up to walk to the door, with Edward trailing behind me, when he stopped me.

"Wait," He said quietly. He grabbed my waist and turned me around so I was facing him. In my gut, I knew what was coming. I felt excitement mixed with nervousness.

Edward slowly leaned his head toward mine and I pushed myself onto the tip of my toes to meet him half-way. I closed my eyes the second I felt his cold lips press against mine.

I knew we had boundaries, but at that moment I wanted nothing more than to ravage his lips. I decided to test him and put my hands on the back of his neck and slowly began reaching for his hair. Surprisingly, he didn't stop me. Instead, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

I ran my hands through his hair, loving the feeling of it. I knew I was pushing my limits but wanted to try anyways. I swept my tongue on his bottom lip. Sure enough, he gently pulled me away.

"Let's not get carried away, love." Edward said to me. I laughed and walked back downstairs to the kitchen, with Edward following behind me.

As I walked into the kitchen, I saw Alice sitting in one of the chairs with a huge grin on her face. Of course she would have seen this. I walked over to her and sat down in the chair beside her, waiting for her to scream about how happy she was, and she didn't disappoint.

"Oh my god, Bella!" Alice squealed. "I am so happy for you two! I knew this would all work out!" She jumped up and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Thanks, Alice." I said sweetly.

"Now, we have to go because Charlie will be home in twenty minutes. I'll see you tomorrow, Bella."

"See ya, Alice." I said to her as she walked to the front door.

I turned to Edward and smiled. He pulled me into a gentle hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Can I come over tonight?" He asked me. I felt a jolt of excitement run through me.

"Of course." I smiled at him. He smiled widely before leaning down and softly kissing my lips. He pulled away gently and I felt so many emotions run through me. I finally had him back. He was _mine_. "I love you."

"As I love you, my beautiful Bella." My heart almost stopped as he said those words. "I will be near the house to watch over you until I see you tonight." As soon as he walked out of the room, I felt empty. Now that I had Edward back, I didn't want to let him go.

Just as Alice had said, Charlie pulled into the driveway twenty minutes later and I had dinner ready and waiting for him. He walked into the house with Billy and Jacob following behind him.

"Food smells good, Bells." Charlie smiled at me.

"It does smell delicious." Billy said to me. His voice was friendly but not as friendly as it used to be. He was still upset about the Cullen's.

"Hey Bella!" Jacob walked into the room and gave me a hug, which startled me.

"Hey guys. The food is done if you're all ready to eat."

"Definitely. I'm starving!" Jacob walked towards the kitchen. Apparently being a werewolf turns you into a pig when it comes to food. We had barely sat down at the table and Jacob was already digging in.

"Jeez, Jacob. Want to leave some for the rest of us?" I joked with him.

"Shut up. I've been running around all day." He said with a full mouth. I couldn't help but chuckle.

The rest of dinner went by smoothly. Billy and Charlie talked about an upcoming fishing trip and Jacob and I rarely said anything unless we asked each other a random question.

After dinner was done, Jacob helped me wash the dishes while Charlie and Billy watched TV.

"Has the pack found Victoria yet?" I suddenly asked Jacob.

"No. We think she might have left after we killed her mate." He said to me.

"Oh, Laurent wasn't her mate. James was her mate." I told Jacob. He looked at me confused.

"Please explain."

I told him about James and how he had attacked me in phoenix. How Victoria must want revenge for Edward killing James. How Laurent had fooled everyone into believing he was going to change into a vegetarian. Jacob just listened to my story quietly.

"So, why is Victoria coming after you if Edward killed her mate. Wouldn't she want Edward." I had thought the same thing. I wasn't exactly sure why she chose to come after me but I thought it may have had something to do with the fact that she knew it would kill Edward if she harmed me. I voiced my opinion on the matter to Jacob.

"So she wants to kill Edward's mate because he killed her mate." I could tell Jacob hated calling me Edward's mate by the grimace he made.

"Yeah, I guess." We cleaned the dishes in silence for a few minutes.

"So, are you back with him?" Jacob asked me. I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Yes, Jacob, I am. I really love him." Jacob grimaced when I said this.

"You won't be able to have a normal life with him, you know. I would be better for you."

"You would?" I asked rudely.

"Yeah, I mean, I would be better, safer. He isn't human, Bella."

"Could you be a bigger hypocrite?"

"Excuse me?"

"Jacob, you're a werewolf. Last I checked normal humans don't become werewolves." I spat at him.

"But I'm _still_ human."

I looked at him in shock. Why was he getting so defensive with me?

"Why are you being like this?" I asked him, knowing deep down that I knew why he was acting this way. He was jealous.

"I like you a lot, Bella. I could take care of you better than he ever could." Jacob was practically begging me to be with him. Where did this come from? It seemed like he became desperate all of the sudden.

"I want to be with Edward forever, Jacob. I will always be his. Not yours." Jacob took a deep breath before looking at me, his eyes full of pain and anger.

"Fine. Just know that if he changes you, he is breaking the treaty rules and the pack will take action against him and his family." He put down the plate he was holding and walked into the living room. I could faintly hear him asking Billy if he was ready to go.

When the front door closed, I walked into the living room and found Charlie sitting on the couch, staring at me.

"What were you and Jacob bickering about in the kitchen?" Charlie asked me. He must have heard us. Hopefully he didn't hear too much.

"Nothing, dad. He's just jealous."

"He has nothing to be jealous of. You and Edward aren't together anymore, right?" I sub-consciously started fiddling with my fingers. Charlie narrowed his eyes at me and I just gave a stupid smile.

"Bella...are you back with _him_?" Charlie's voice was laced with venom. I didn't know how to reply so I just nodded my head. Charlie let out a loud sigh.

"Why? After what he did to you, you just go back to him like it's nothing?" Charlie's face was turning red.

"Well, I didn't go right back to him." I tried to argue. "I love him, Charlie." He sighed and turned back to the TV, effectively ending the conversation...for now.

It was ten o' clock when Charlie walked into his room to go to bed. I had been holding out going to my room, since my nerves were getting the best of me, but now I was walking slowly upstairs to my room.

I opened the door and stepped in to see Edward sprawled across my bed, smiling at me. My nervousness immediately disappeared when I saw him. I walked towards him and he sat up grabbing my arm and pulling me into his lap.

"I missed you." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. He kissed my forehead.

"I missed you too." I said quietly. I contemplated asking him my next question, deciding to just ask him.

"Did you hear my conversation with Jacob?" I asked him. He sighed and nodded his head. "And?"

"And I think he was rude and obnoxious." He stated matter-of-factly. I chuckled at him.

"You're jealous!" I accused. I was about to continue talking when a traitorous yawn escaped my lips. Edward chuckled at me.

"I am not. I just don't like dogs. Now, it's time for you to go to bed. You're spending Thanksgiving day with my family tomorrow, remember?" Edward lightly kissed me on the lips before tucking me into my bed.

**A/N: Okay, their Thanksgiving break is lasting longer than expected. HaHa. The problem is that I am having _severe_ writers block and if I would have taken this chapter as far as I wanted to, it would have taken quite awhile for me to finish since my brain is working against me and I don't want to be mean and make you awesome readers wait too long for a chapter.**

**This chapter is sorta a filler but it was needed for Bella to reclaim her love for Edward and for her to get Jacob out of the picture, which I know a lot of you love;-). Now, reviews make me write faster...it's an ego booster and I could really use a boost! I really love you guys and your comments, keep them coming! =)**


	14. Chapter 14: Giving In

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**I edited this chapter after a noticed a very obvious mistake in the storyline. If you have read this chapter already, there is no need to read again!**

**A/N: I am so sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out. I wasn't one-hundred percent sure on the direction I wanted to take this chapter. I know you all **_**really**_** want a lemon, and I promise there will be a big lemon later on, but since I love you guys so much, I decided to be nice and give you something to hold you over until then.**

**WARNING:**** T****here is a ****mild**** lemon ahead.:-p**

Rebellion

Chapter 14: Giving In

**BPOV**

Waking up in Edward's arms was something that I would never grow tired of. He had to leave shortly after waking me so he could go to his family and help prepare for Thanksgiving. I knew something was up since they didn't have to eat. Alice was probably throwing me a stupid party or something. _You think she would've learned by now that parties and I don't mix well._

An hour later, Edward came back to my house and picked me up to take me to his place for Thanksgiving.

Pulling up to the Cullen's house, I noticed Alice standing on the front steps, impatiently tapping her right foot. Edward stopped the car and came to my side to open the door. As soon as my feet touched the ground, Alice grabbed me by the arm and started tugging me towards the house.

"Ow, Alice! What are you doing?" I yelled at her. She didn't stop walking towards the house.

"I got you an outfit and I want you to wear it. Then I'm going to do your make-up."

"Why?"

"A girl doesn't always need a reason to get dressed up." I rolled my eyes at her as we walked up to her room.

**EPOV**

I walked into my house to find Emmett and Jasper in the middle of an intense battle on Halo.

"Dude! Dude, let me do it!" Emmett hollered at Jasper. They always got too carried away when they played video games and it was a matter of time before Emmett broke one of the controllers.

"Damn it, Emmett. I had that one." Emmett had shot an alien that Jasper was going after.

"Trust me man, you didn't. If aliens were really attacking Earth right now and we were really in the middle of this battle, you'd be dead because that alien almost had you." I rolled my eyes at Emmett.

"It had it's back to me and I had my sniper rifle pointed right at it!" Jasper yelled.

"It could have turned around at any second and gotten you. Trust me." I tuned out Jasper and Emmett's epic battle and tried to listen in on what Alice and Bella were doing, only to be shut out by Alice.

"_Your not listening in to our conversation, Edward. Do something else."_ Alice reprimanded me. I sighed and walked into the kitchen. Esme was fixing a Thanksgiving feast and I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips.

"What is it, dear?" Esme asked me.

"It's just comical that you are making all this food and only one person is going to eat it." I said to her. She smiled at me.

"I just want her to feel welcome again." I kissed her cheek and thanked her. I soon heard a cracking noise and then a loud thump like something had been thrown onto the floor. I had an idea of what it was and walked to the living room.

As I had suspected, a broken controller was laying on the ground and Jasper was shaking his head back and forth in annoyance, while Emmett had his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes narrowed at Jasper like a little child that didn't get his way.

"Did Emmett get killed in battle?" I asked Jasper. He just nodded his head.

"You need anger-management." I pointed at Emmett and he just glared at me. He needs help with his video game addiction as well.

Esme came into the room and told me that lunch was ready and told Alice in a slightly raised voice to bring Bella down, knowing that Alice would hear her.

Five minutes later, Alice and Bella walked down the stairs. Alice had made Bella change from a t-shirt and jeans to a light blue summer dress that looked beautiful on her. Her hair was pulled up into a loose bun that brought out her face.

"I don't look too bad, do I?" She asked me when she noticed me staring.

"No. You look beautiful." I told her. I took her hand and walked her into the seldom used dining room where Esme had set plates for all of us, even though only one would be used. Everyone else was already sitting around the table. The Denali's were also sitting at the table. Tanya gave me a flirtatious smile and then glared at Bella. I fought the urge to growl at her in front of everyone.

Lunch was quite different. Bella barely ate any food, saying that she felt odd being the only one eating anything. Tanya kept sighing every few minutes, while Kate and Eleazar made polite conversation with Bella. Emmett would crack a joke about Bella eating food and Rosalie would smack him on the back of the head. Everything was going as smooth as it could in a house full of vampires.

**BPOV**

Lunch was very awkward for me. I thanked everyone for sitting with me while I ate and they all assured me that they didn't mind. Well, everyone excluding Tanya. She just gave me dirty looks throughout lunch and would roll her eyes when I looked at her.

After I was done eating, the Denali's decided to leave and head back to Alaska. I hate to say it but I couldn't have been happier. No more Tanya was a good thing.

Emmett plopped down on the couch in the living room and watched football with Jasper and Carlisle, while Esme put together a plate of leftovers for Charlie and I.

For an hour, we sat around the living room listening to Emmett's booming voice yell at the TV. Finally, Edward told everyone he was taking me home.

When we were in the Volvo Edward turned to me with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Would you like to go to the meadow with me?" He asked.

"Sure."

Edward drove towards the meadow and stopped the car on the side of the road. He grabbed a blanket out of the back of the car before stepping out and coming to my side of the car. I then rode on his back to the meadow.

Walking into the meadow, I got a strange sense of deja vu. It looked exactly the same as the first time we had came here. The grass was a little greener and the ground was damp with last nights rain. Edward laid the blanket down onto the ground and sat down on top of it. He then grabbed my hand and pulled me down into his lap.

"I'm so glad to have you back." He said nuzzling his face into my neck.

"I missed you too," I whisper to him. I took his face in between my hands and lightly kissed his lips.

To my surprise, Edward pulled my body closer to his. He put one hand on my lower back, slowly rubbing his fingers in a circle. His other hand was under my chin, holding my face to his.

I moved my hands to his sides and slowly started moving them up his body. I ran my fingers up his arms, to his neck, and then to one of my favorite places, his hair. I lightly tugged on the back of his hair, causing him to moan and deepen the kiss.

I loved this side of Edward and didn't want to do anything that would make him stop, but I had to know where he was taking this, so I regretfully pulled away and giggled when I saw the pout on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just surprised is all. You've never kissed me like that before." _Please do it again, please do it again._ I kept chanting in my head.

"I just missed you and I want to make it up to you." He smirked at me and I blushed and smiled. "You're so beautiful, Bella." He took my face in his hands and started kissing me again. Even though I didn't know why, this kiss seemed different, felt different.

One of Edward's hands went to my lower back and began gently rubbing circles while his other hand went to the back of my head, pushing me further into him. One of my hands went to his waist while the other went to his chest and grabbed a hold of his shirt.

I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and I noticed the hesitation, but I wasn't going to back down now. I ran my tongue along his top lip and pushed my face into his to show him that I wanted this badly. To my surprise, Edward hesitantly opened his mouth to me.

**EPOV**

The kiss that Bella and I were sharing was beyond anything I had ever felt in all my years on this Earth. I froze for a second when Bella ran her tongue along my bottom lip. I was sure that the venom in my mouth wouldn't harm her if she swallowed it, but that didn't stop my worrying. _What if she had a sore in her mouth?_ I asked myself. She then ran her tongue over my top lip and I reluctantly yet eagerly opened my mouth to her.

Bella pushed her tongue into my mouth and I couldn't help the moan that escaped me. I leaned over Bella and pushed her onto her back and hovered over her, making sure that my weight was barely on her.

We kissed in this position for what seemed like hours. Each second that passed, Bella became more eager and I couldn't bring myself to pull away from her. Bella's hands started traveling up my chest and stopped on the top button of my shirt. I stopped all my movements and pulled away from her.

"Bella..." I said in a warning tone.

"Please, Edward. Please let me have this." She spoke to me in a seductive tone. She popped the top button of my shirt and began to run her fingers down to the next one.

"Bella, I can't." Even I didn't believe the words that came out of my mouth. I knew that I could have sex with Bella now and control my bloodlust. I had hunted before picking up Bella this morning and I knew that I could control that aspect of my lust, but that still didn't mean I wouldn't hurt her in other ways.

"Please, Edward. I'm begging you. I want this. I want us to be together." I looked into her eyes and saw the lust and love that she felt for me. I tried to find the voice in my head that would tell me to stop and I couldn't find it. _I give up,_ was all I could say to myself._ I will take her and make her mine __forever._

I gave her a seductive smile and leaned down to kiss her again. We quickly returned to our previous state and I soon felt Bella unbuttoning my shirt again. This time I didn't stop her. She quickly had my shirt unbuttoned and her hands roamed up and down my chest. I moaned into her mouth when one of her nails scraped across my nipple, which made me gain a painfully hard erection.

Her hands soon went to her own chest and she began to unbutton the top of her dress. I kept kissing her and gently pushed her hands out of the way and took over. I pulled the straps down her shoulders and pulled back to admire her body. I had never seen anything so beautiful. I could see her nipples peaking through the thin satin bra she was wearing. I must have looked a little too long because I could soon sense Bella blushing. She moved to put her hands over her breasts and I quickly stopped her.

"You don't have to hide your body from me. You're absolutely beautiful." I whispered into her ear. I could feel her blush again and it made me even more aroused.

I began kissing her again and put my hand on her stomach, slowly running it up her body where it finally came to rest on her soft breast. I pinched her perk nipple which caused her to moan into my mouth and buck into my painfully hard erection, which then caused her to gasp and me to moan loudly.

I soon felt her hand travel down my body and unbutton my jeans and pushed them down my hips. I unclasped her bra and pulled it off of her and both of my hands went to her breasts.

I began trailing kisses down her jaw, then her collarbone. Soon coming to rest on her right nipple. I swirled my tongue on her hard peak which earned me a loud moan from her.

I gasped loudly when I felt her hand began to reach into my boxers. She hesitated but I bucked into her hand to show that I wanted this. I felt her heartbeat quicken as her amazingly warm hand wrapped around my member. Her handed stilled for an instant before she began stroking me. I moaned while switching to the other nipple and administrating the same care that I did for the other.

I had never felt anything like this. I decided to take things even farther and put one of my hands under her dress and pushed aside her panties, which were soaked by her arousal.

I rubbed my hand down her slick heat. "Oh, Edward." She gasped my name, which caused me to smile.

I began rubbing her clit, causing her to moan my name repeatedly.

Just as I was about to push my finger into her, two things happened at once. My cellphone began ringing and I heard the thoughts of someone that made me feel nothing but pure evil.

**A/N: I wonder who it is?! Please don't kill me for ending it there and ruining their 'moment'! It had to be done...really it had too. I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible since it was taking longer than expected. Hopefully, I can get the next one up soon! I just hope you enjoyed the lemon! Please review, it makes me smile!**


	15. Chapter 15: Victoria's Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter and I'm sorry I cock-blocked Edward. Anyways, here is chapter 15 and I am about 99% sure that none of you saw what is about to happen in this chapter. I hope you don't kill me for it...please?**

Rebellion

Chapter 15: Victoria's Revenge

**BPOV**

What I was experiencing right now with Edward, was beyond anything I had ever felt before. I had never done anything like this and I was being guided by pure instinct. I could feel that Edward was about to come so I decided to stroke him faster. Just as Edward was about to enter his finger into me, his phone rang.

Edward froze and his eyes narrowed. He quickly rolled off of me and pulled his phone out of his pocket before looking at me. "Get dressed now, Bella." He told me in a tone that made me shiver. I quickly started dressing myself. I thought I had done something wrong but before I could voice my concerns Edward answered his phone.

"Hurry, Alice." Edward spoke into the phone the second he answered it. He listened to whatever Alice was telling him and then hung up the phone. He turned to me and looked me in the eyes. His eyes were filled with anger.

"Did I do something?" I asked him. Before he could answer me I heard someone laughing.

"That was quite a nice show you put on for us." A female voice sounded through the trees. Just then Victoria walked out of the shadows, followed by a young boy who looked to be about sixteen or seventeen.

Edward growled and before I could tell what was happening, Victoria disappeared from where she was standing and now stood in front of Edward, just mere feet away from him.

"Riley, take care of the human." Victoria ordered. Edward growled loudly and Riley began walking towards me and Edward positioned himself in a crouch stance right in front of me.

"You think you can hold us both off, Edward?" Victoria snarled. Before I could register in my mind what was happening. Victoria launched herself at Edward, who was trying to find a way to shield me from both vampires, but Riley got around him and slammed into me with such force that I could feel the bones in my right arm shatter. I tried to let out a scream but couldn't find enough air in my lungs to do so. My whole body ached and I knew that I couldn't fight back.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe how quickly things had changed. Bella and I were having an amazingly romantic moment and now I was fighting off Victoria while trying to get to Bella. I heard the bones in Bella's body breaking and every time I tried to get to Riley, Victoria would pull me back. I grabbed Victoria's arm and ripped it from her body, causing her to scream in agony.

She stood up and tackled me to the ground, clawing her way at me.

_We're on our way, Edward. Keep fighting!"_ Alice's thought rang through my mind like a scream. Suddenly, Victoria was ripped off of me and I could hear Riley screaming in pain.

I immediately stood up and ran to my Bella. The sight that met me shocked me. Carlisle was laying over Bella telling her to stay awake while she was writhing in agony. She had a gash on her forehead that was gushing blood and her right arm was twisted in an odd way, but that wasn't what made my stomach drop. She had two bite marks on her neck that were oozing blood.

I gasped audibly and Carlisle looked me in the eyes. _She's going to live, but she's lost a lot of blood, Edward. You can't suck the venom out. She's going to change._ I fell to my knees beside Bella and gently took her hand, which she tightly squeezed.

I only looked away from her when Alice broke me out of my sorrow. _Edward, what do you want us to do with Victoria?_ My head shot up and I noticed that Emmett and Jasper had a death grip on Victoria. One of her legs were missing and I noticed that Alice was holding it tightly so it couldn't return to Victoria's body.

"Kill her."

**APOV**

I knew that Edward wanted to kill Victoria himself, but he wouldn't leave Bella's side to do it. I turned to Jasper and Emmett and they both had evil smirks on their faces.

Esme and Rosalie had Riley held down and were getting ready to burn him to ashes. They weren't going to take their time like I was.

I walked up to Victoria and pulled the silver lighter out of my back pocket. We all carried one as a precaution.

I held up the leg that I had been holding on to, and put the lighter up to it. The second the flame hit her leg, Victoria screamed out in pain.

Jasper then tore off Victoria's left arm and tossed it to me. I pulled off one of her fingers and lit it on fire, causing her to scream again. I continued this pattern with every finger, and when I ran out of fingers, I started with her toes on her remaining leg.

Victoria was now a torso with a head and just as I was about to rip her head off, Edward shoved past me and ripped it off himself, then crushed it in between his hands, before turning and going back to Bella, who's screams had become louder.

**EPOV**

Bella.

My Bella.

Bitten.

I gently picked Bella up, trying to ignore her ear-splitting screams. I knew that one of her arms were broken and I wanted to be as gentle with her as possible.

My family walked over to where I was standing with Bella in my arms.

"Take her home and put her in my bed," Alice told me. She placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Go."

She didn't have to tell me twice. I began running towards the house trying to be as gentle as possible.

When I arrived, I took her upstairs and placed her on Alice's bed. I crouched down beside her and stared at her face.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry." I began dry-sobbing while gently running my fingers across her face.

I saw the blood smeared on her forehead and cheeks but the burning in my throat was almost non-existent. I was far more worried about Bella's life.

I stood up and walked into the adjoining bathroom to wet down a washcloth. As I was wetting the cloth, I heard a loud groan come from the bedroom.

I ran to her bedside quickly. She was silent again. It was then that I realized she was far too silent for someone who was turning into a vampire. Odd.

I began to gently clean the blood off of Bella's face when Alice walked in.

"She's going to be okay, Edward."

Alice showed be a vision of Bella and I hunting in the forest. Bella looked absolutely beautiful. Her eyes were a crimson red, which was normal in the first year of a vampire's life and she was looking at me with love. She would still love me, even after being turned into a monster. _She will be beautiful, Edward._

"Thank you Alice." I gave her a small smile. She nodded her head and walked out of the room.

I sat with Bella all day, not leaving her side once. It was around midnight when Carlisle walked into the room.

"I just want to check on her and make sure she is doing okay."

I stood back and watched while Carlisle checked her broken arm and the deep gash that was on her forehead. He looked over her bite marks and then turned to me.

_We have to fake her death somehow, _He told me with a solemn expression on his face. _I don't want to make her just disappear. I want her parents to have some kind of closure._

_I will figure something out._ I heard Alice speak in her thoughts.

"Alice says she can figure something out, Carlisle." I told him. He nodded his head and walked out of the room.

I returned to Bella's side, where I would stay for the next three days.

**A/N: Don't kill me for having Bella turned by Riley. It wasn't the exact way I had pictured it, but I always came back to this. I just couldn't figure how to write this chapter out for the longest time! Please review! =)**


	16. Chapter 16: Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: This chapter is similar to Bella's change in Breaking Dawn. I didn't write EPOV of the three days that Bella was changing, just because for the three days, Edward essentially stayed by her side the whole time.**

**I have alternative chapters written that I am thinking about posting as outtakes. If you want to see them, let me know.**

**Enjoy!**

**Rebellion**

**Chapter 16: Awakening**

**BPOV**

Everything was black. I could faintly hear the voice of an angel but couldn't answer his pleas to wake up. If I opened my mouth, I knew I would scream. I was in horrific pain.

I knew what was happening. I was becoming a vampire. It felt as if someone had tied me to a stake and was burning me alive. Never in my life had I felt such pain.

I couldn't help the whimpers that escaped my mouth. I tried not to scream but failed once, and only once. I tried not to scream even harder after that, knowing that it would hurt Edward deeply if he knew I was in pain. I could feel the flame from my head to my toes.

It could have been seconds, hours, or days but finally the pain began to subside. I could hear my own heart beat and smell scents that I never knew existed. The transformation must almost be complete.

"She's about to wake up. I'll go get the others." Alice. She was in the room with me. I could hear her footsteps all the way downstairs.

It was then that I felt a light squeeze on my hand. Who is holding my hand? It can't be Edward. This person's skin isn't cold to the touch. Who is this?

My heartbeat began to flutter erratically.

_Thump. Thump. Thump-Thump-Thump._

A few more heartbeats and my heart gave one last thump before stopping completely.

I felt another unfamiliar squeeze to my hand.

"Bella?" Edward was right next to me! He can't be the one holding my hand, could he? "Bella, can you hear me?"

I very slowly opened my eyes and was shocked by what I saw. I could see everything perfectly. From the particles floating in the air, to the fine details of the ceiling. I was staring at the ceiling when there was another squeeze to my hand. My mind instantly thought '_Danger!'_ and went to work.

I shot up and into a crouching position so fast that it shocked me. A small growl reverberated through the room and I quickly realized it was me. But instead of looking into the eyes of danger, I was looking at the most beautiful creature in the world. _Edward_. _My Edward. _

He gave me a small smile and reached his hand out towards me. My mind told me to back away and I involuntarily did.

"Edward, be careful." Jasper's voice came from the doorway. I turned to see all of the Cullen's standing side by side.

Carlisle had small smile playing on his lips but still seemed hesitant. Esme had a motherly grin on her face. Emmett was grinning ear from ear and almost looked as if he was having to hold himself back from lunging at me to give me a hug. Alice was just as happy as Emmett was, but was being hidden behind Jasper, who had a wary look on his face, which confused me. Rosalie looked...bored, almost. I knew that she really didn't want me to become a vampire when I had a human life to live.

My human life. Charlie and Renee. How would they deal with me being gone?

"Bella," a velvet voice broke me out of my thoughts. I turned and looked at Edward, who was slowly inching closer to me. I knew he didn't want to startle me.

Without thinking, I ran to him and threw myself onto him, kissing him full on the lips. At first, I was hurt when he didn't return the gesture but I quickly realized why.

"Easy, Love. You're stronger than me now." He groaned in discomfort. I quickly let go of him but he pulled me back into a soft hug.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Don't be. You didn't know." He gave me a reassuring smile.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked behind me.

"How is Charlie?" I asked abruptly.

Edward's grip on me tightened as he looked at Carlisle with a serious face. They seemed to be having a silent conversation.

"Are you thirsty?" Edward asked me, changing the subject. I hadn't realized the burning sensation in my throat until Edward pointed it out. Now I could feel it and I just nodded my head at him, suddenly nervous about hunting.

"Edward, take her to hunt far out in the woods, away from civilization just to be safe." Carlisle gave me a sympathetic smile showing me that he didn't mean to offend me. I returned a smile to show him that I understood completely.

"Are you ready to hunt, Love?" Edward gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"I really don't have a choice, do I?" Everyone chuckled.

"You think that it is going to be disgusting but I promise you that it is not. Yes, animal blood is nowhere near as good as human blood, but it still gets the job done."

"I'm not worried about that...well, I mean I am but I am more worried about not being able to...do it right." Edward gave me a small smile.

"I know you will be able to do it right and don't worry, I will show you how it is done, okay?" He kissed the top of my head.

"Okay."

"Let's go." Edward stepped out of our embrace and took my hand in his.

"Good luck, Bella. Please don't ruin your outfit." Alice spoke up. I looked down at my outfit and noticed that I was wearing a beautiful, blue designer dress. I looked over at Alice to tell her thank you for changing me, but couldn't see her, as she was still hidden behind Jasper. I gave him a look of confusion and he gave me an apologetic smile.

"Jasper has dealt with newborns and he knows what they are capable of. He is just being _overly_-cautious." Edward said, causing Jasper to glare at him.

"I'm being careful, Edward," Jasper turned to me and softened his gaze, "I don't mean any disrespect to you Bella. It's just that newborns are very unpredictable. I'm sorry for upsetting you."

"I understand, Jasper. No need to apologize." He smiled and slightly softened his stance but still kept a wary eye on me.

"Alright, let's go." Edward started to pull me to the door.

"Why don't you jump out of the window? It would be a lot of fun for Bella!" Alice said.

Edward turned to me, "Would you want to?"

"Sure."

"Okay, come on." Edward kept a firm grasp on my hand as he walked over to the window.

He opened the window before turning to me.

"Okay, watch me." He said. He turned to the window and dived out. I watched as Edward flew through the air and landed gracefully on the ground, "Your turn."

I took an unneeded deep breath and didn't move.

"Do you want me to do it again?" He asked. I shook my head. I backed up a few steps and ran towards the window. I felt myself fly through the air, my hair whipping around my face. I could sense the ground getting closer and instinct quickly took over. I leaned forward slightly and landed on the tip of my toes, one arm braced in front of my body.

"That was a perfect landing, Bella," Edward smiled proudly at me. He reached out and took my hand in his, " Now, let's go hunt."

We turned towards the woods and began running.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It isn't much different than the book but I think it's okay. Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Hunter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: There are only a few more chapters left in this story. I don't know about a sequel, maybe there will be one, maybe not. It depends on how I end the story and if you want a sequel. **

**Now it is time for Bella's first hunt. Charlie will be making his grand entrance in this chapter.**

**This chapter was not beta'd so please excuse any mistakes!**

**Enjoy!**

**Rebellion**

**Chapter 17: The Hunter**

**BPOV**

Edward and I were running through the woods. The feeling was exhilarating. The wind was blowing through my hair. I could see everything around me clearly, even though we were moving at a super-human speed. Edward had a hold of my hand as we ran. I was still getting used to the fact that I would never be out of breath or become tired.

Edward soon started slowing down and I followed suit.

"We are far enough out. It won't be much but there is plenty of deer around here." He smiled at me. I did not know what to expect with this hunt but he assured me that he would teach me.

"Now, close your eyes," I did as he said and he continued, "What do you hear?"

"I hear..." I listened closely, "water running downstream."

"Good. What else?"

"I hear footsteps," I listened carefully to the footfall. "Animal footsteps."

"Yes. Now take a deep breath," I did as he said and immediately scrunched up my nose, which made him chuckle. I opened my eyes to look at him.

"I know, I know. It is not the best but it does the job. Are you ready?" he asked me. I nodded my head. "Let your instincts take over and go for it, Bella."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before taking off towards the deer. I could hear Edward running behind me. I could hear the river as I ran by it. I could hear the heartbeats of the deer.

I was about to leap towards a deer when I heard another sound, a human heartbeat.

**EPOV**

I stayed closely behind Bella as she ran towards the deer. I could not help but smile at the image of her running gracefully through the woods. She truly was beautiful.

I took a deep breath to find a good deer but was instead assaulted by another scent. A human scent. I noticed Bella change course and run towards the scent of the human.

"Shit!" I yelled out and began running after her, "Bella! Bella stop!"

_I have to find her._ I heard a familiar inner voice. Charlie was searching the woods for Bella.

I had to stop her or she would never forgive herself for hurting Charlie. I tried to catch up with her but she was too fast. Being a newborn, she was faster and stronger than me and I could not stop her.

**BPOV**

I could hear the little voice in the back of my heading yelling at me to stop. I just could not. The scent of human blood was too delectable.

I ran through the trees and soon saw the human. He looked very familiar. _Charlie,_ the voice in my head yelled. _Father. _All rational thought was quickly fading away and all to quickly I had my prey pinned against a tree.

"What the-" I interrupted him with a feral growl, "Bells?" I looked into his eyes and my rationality instantly came back to me. I backed away from him quickly. What had I done?

I kept backing away but Charlie kept walking closer.

"STAY AWAY!" I screamed at him, causing him to flinch back.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call out. I soon had my hands restrained behind my back, "I can not let you go, Bella."

"I'm not fighting you," I whispered.

"Let her go!" Charlie yelled and walked closer. I stopped breathing, afraid that I would tackle him, "Give my daughter back!"

"Stay away, Charlie," I spoke to him. He looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"Charlie why don't you come with me and we will explain _everything _to you," I heard a voice speak from behind me. I turned my head to see Carlisle and the rest of the family.

"I am not leaving without my daughter!" He yelled, "What have you done to her?"

"We did nothing to Bella. If you come with us we will explain everything. You can even call your friend Billy Black. He knows everything as well.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Charlie asked, confusion and anger radiating in his voice.

"Jasper," Carlisle said quietly. No other words were needed to understand what he was asking of Jasper.

Jasper looked over at Charlie, who's stance was quickly becoming more relaxed. Before too long, Charlie was falling on to the ground and into a deep slumber.

"Emmett, carry him back to the house," Emmett nodded and walked over to where Charlie was laying on the ground, picking him up carefully before running towards the direction of the house.

"Edward take Bella to hunt. She does not need to be near humans now, especially now that she is a newborn," Edward nodded his head in understanding.

"Let's go back to the house. Call us when you are on your way back home, Edward. I will call Billy Black and tell him to come over and help us with Charlie. We have a lot of explaining to do."

Before leaving, Carlisle looked at Edward and silently sent him a message, which Edward nodded his head too.

"Incredible," Carlisle spoke out loud, causing everyone to turn to him and Edward in confusion, "We will speak of it later. We should go check on Charlie. See you soon, Edward. Bella," Everyone turned and ran off towards the house, leaving me and Edward alone. I took this as my opportunity to apologize.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I didn't mean-" Edward cut me off by raising his hand and cupping my face.

"I know you didn't mean to, Bella. You are a newborn and you were very thirsty. No one holds this against you," He leaned down and gently kissed my lips.

"Now, let's go catch some deer," Edward smiled at me. He gently took my hand and lead me into the trees.

It wasn't long before we came to a pack of deer grazing in an open meadow.

"After you," I said, causing him to laugh. He nodded his head and let go of my hand.

"Watch and learn, Love," he crouched into an attack stance and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as well.

Very quickly, he dived towards a large buck and tackled it to the ground, causing the other deer to scatter. I watched as he quickly broke the bucks neck and then lowered his lips.

If I hadn't known he was a vampire, I would have thought he was just simply kissing the side of the bucks neck. There was no mess and it was over quickly.

Edward stood and walked over to me, "Now, it is your turn. It isn't necessary but if you want, you can break its neck to make it less painful for the deer," I nodded my head and hesitantly copied the stance I had seen Edward in just minutes ago.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. With smell alone, I was able to pick out a fairly large doe that had not ran too far away. I opened my eyes and launched myself towards where the doe was standing.

I leaped towards the doe and flew through the air, quickly crashing into the doe. I grabbed her neck and snapped it quickly, surprised by my strength and slightly sad that I had taken the life of a living creature.

I lowered my lips to the doe's neck and took a deep breath. It wasn't an appetizing smell but it was something. I hesitantly lowered my lips to her neck and bit down, hitting a small vein, but a vein none the less.

Blood began flowing into my mouth and as soon as the liquid hit my tongue I grasped the doe tighter and began sucking more and more blood into my mouth, happy that I had something to quench my thirst. As soon as I realized there was no more blood to be had, I stood up and turned to find Edward watching me with a small smile playing on his lips.

"That was beautiful, Bella," Edward walked up to me and took my hand, "Do you need more?"

I stopped for a second and thought about it. I still had a slight burning in my throat but it was bearable.

"I think I'll be okay," I answered honestly.

"Okay. If you need to hunt more, you can," He looked at me with apprehension in his eyes.

"I'll be okay. I promise." I smiled at him.

"If you're sure," I nodded my head, "Then, let's get home. I have a feeling you and I will have a lot of explaining to do."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I couldn't figure out how I wanted it to go, but I think I did okay.**

**Please review and let me know what you think!! =)**


	18. Chapter 18: Explanations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: I really have nothing to say right now...I'm surprised I even got this chapter out on time...I'm too shocked by Michael Jackson's death to think straight right now...**

**Rebellion**

**Chapter 18: Explanations**

**BPOV**

Edward and I arrived home and walked into the house. I was immediately hit with an amazing scent. I sucked in a breath and venom immediately pooled in my mouth. I swallowed the venom quickly and held my breath, which only helped slightly.

"I'm going to take you upstairs. I don't think you should be around Charlie right now, Bella." Edward said to me.

"No. I...I think I can handle this," I chanced taking a deep breath and I soon felt the burn in my throat. Somehow I was able to quickly push the pain and urge to drink away, "I want to see my father, Edward. I want to see Charlie."

If I were human, my eyes would be filling with tears. I was instead met with a slight tingling feeling in my eyes, another reminder that I was no longer human.

Edward looked towards the dining room and I knew that someone was talking to him.

We stood by the front door for two minutes before Edward finally spoke.

"That doesn't mean anything and you know it," Edward said quietly. I knew that he wasn't talking to me. He became quiet again and I stood by his side, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Edward, what is it?" I finally asked him after I became tired of being in the dark.

"Alice says you won't harm Charlie, but that could easily change. I don't want you to do anything you will regret," he looked me in the eyes as he softly spoke. I could tell he was afraid he would upset me but I understood why he was hesitant.

"I know I can do this, Edward. Just stay close to me and have Jasper keep everyone calm."

"Okay. Their all in the dining room. Charlie woke up a few minutes before we arrived and Carlisle hasn't told him anything yet. Let's go talk to them," Edward put his hand on my lower back and walked with me into the dining room, where everyone was sitting around the table.

I noticed that Charlie seemed to be in a daze and I quickly realized that Jasper was keeping him somewhere between alertness and unconsciousness.

Edward and I walked over to two empty seats and sat down beside each other. Edward looked over to Emmett who was sitting beside me and nodded his head to him. I didn't know what was going on at first but soon understood when Emmett grabbed my left arm and Edward grabbed my right. They were restraining me to be safe.

"Thank you," I whispered to both of them, thankful that they were ready to hold me back if I did try to harm Charlie.

An uncomfortable silence was filtering around the room, everyone unsure of what to say. Jasper had let off of his calming powers on Charlie, who had quickly regained consciousness.

"What is going on here?!" Charlie yelled out. His face was red with anger.

"Now calm down, Charlie. We will explain everything to you in due time," Carlisle spoke softly. He was trying to calm Charlie down but was failing miserably.

"I want to know what happened to my daughter! Look at her!" Charlie continued to yell but he lowered his voice when he spoke again and I could hear the pain in when he spoke, "She doesn't even look the same. What did you do to her?!"

I bowed my head and closed my eyes, unable to look at the hurt on my father's face any longer. I felt Edward gently squeeze my arm reassuringly. His body suddenly tensed and he looked out of the window. I looked up at him in confusion, but quickly learned why he had tensed. I could hear tires rolling against gravel and realized that a car was coming this way.

"Billy Black has arrived. He brought Sam, Paul, and Jacob with him," Edward spoke. His voice was hard and I knew that he didn't like the wolves crossing over to the Cullen's territory.

**EPOV**

Carlisle greeted Billy Black and the three mutts and asked them to join us in the dining room. I could tell by all of their thoughts that they were apprehensive about being in a house full of vampires.

I knew that Bella wouldn't really have a hard time with the three wolves since their scents were horrible, but I couldn't trust that enough to let go of my hold on her. Billy was completely human and with him and Charlie both in the room, I couldn't risk letting Bella go.

Billy rolled into the dining room and his eyes immediately found Bella.

_I can't believe it,_ his sorrowful thoughts rang in my head. I was glad that he didn't feel anger towards me and my family though.

Jacob walked in behind Billy with a scowl on his face. He obviously didn't want to be here,_ Stupid bloodsuckers. They ruined her,_ unlike Billy, Jacob felt nothing but anger about Bella being a vampire. I really had to make sure that during the meeting, he wouldn't say anything to upset her.

"Let's all sit down and talk," Carlisle spoke, "As you can see, Billy, we have encountered a...problem of sorts. While Bella was hunting she came across Chief Swan and attacked him. Amazingly, she was able to stop herself from doing any harm." _Even an older vampire would have trouble stopping themselves from killing someone, _Carlisle spoke internally. I had thought the same thing when she stopped herself from hurting Chief Swan.

"Charlie, I consider you a close and dear friend. What we are about to tell you is true and we have proof of it, if you ask for it," Billy took a deep breath before continuing, "The Cullen's and Bella are...well, their vampires. Sam, Jacob, and Paul are werewolves. They can transform when they choose to."

Everyone held their breath to see what Charlie's reaction would be. While he was silent on the outside, his internal monologue was so loud, I almost wanted to cover my ears to try and block it out.

_Vampires...vampires...werewolves...WHAT?! They are LIARS! What are they trying to prove?! _Charlie practically screamed.

"We are not trying to prove anything to you, Charlie. Billy was not lying when he told you what we are," I answered his internal question.

"How did you...?" Charlie stared at me in wonder.

"We are vampires, but we are not like others of our kind. We do not hunt humans. We hunt animals. Bella was attacked by another vampire and was bitten, which caused her to change," I grimaced, remembering Bella's painful transformation, "you have to understand that we are not going to hurt you."

Charlie looked to Bella to confirm that what I had said was the truth and Bella slowly nodded her head, barely keeping eye contact with her father.

"Let's say that I believe you. Then what?" Charlie asked.

"Everything can be okay. You just have to promise to never, never say anything to anyone. Not even Renee," Carlisle spoke up.

"Is this why you don't like the Cullen's, Billy?" Charlie asked his old friend. Billy nodded his head once.

"And Jacob is a...a...wolf?" Billy nodded his head again.

"And you expect me to believe this?" everyone nodded their heads this time.

"Prove it."

**A/N: Two more chapters to go before this story is finished. I'm sad too. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It isn't my favorite. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	19. IMPORTANT

**I told myself that I would never post one of these, but I'm afraid it has to be done.**

**There has recently been a death in my family, someone that was very close to me, and I haven't been able to get my mind in a good place to write. That and the fact that I have been having some health problems. (I am going to the doctor soon.)**

**I stayed up all night a few days ago trying to force myself to write a chapter for _Rebellion _but nothing would come out the way I had planned it.**

**Unfortunately, I am putting ALL of my stories on HIATUS until further notice. I could wake up tomorrow and feel like writing again, or it could be a month from now.**

**I truly am sorry that I have to do this, but I didn't want everyone to think that I was abandoning my stories-which I will NEVER do. All I ask from everyone is to just be patient and understanding with me and my situation.**

**I will make it up to everyone by posting two chapters in one day when I return.**

**-Heart496 (Amanda)**


End file.
